


Life Day

by JediMasterBailey



Series: Keepers of the Peace Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterBailey/pseuds/JediMasterBailey
Summary: Even in times of war, there are moments of peace. The Jedi return home from the battlefields to celebrate the galaxy's most beloved holiday, Life Day.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Keepers of the Peace Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101407
Comments: 76
Kudos: 57





	1. Home For the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelisandreStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandreStark/gifts), [Voltan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltan/gifts), [SedmayaSestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedmayaSestra/gifts), [agatfulne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatfulne/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to those I have gifted this to, you guys are the best and I love you all so much <3
> 
> Hello there! To all my lovely readers out there, I'm so sorry it has been so long since I have last written (my life has just been one big Order 66), but I am back! I have missed you all terribly and rest assured I'll be back to producing more stories (as well as editing/continuing my previous works).
> 
> I was inspired by the Lego Holiday Special to write my own Clone Wars version of a Life Day story (i.e. one that had some Barrisoka). This is my holiday gift to you all <3 There will be three chapters total which will be completed by the end of this week. 
> 
> Looking forward to hearing what you all think, don't be shy to leave a comment!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Bailey

Chapter One: Home for the Holiday

_ 2 Days Before _

Grandmasters Yoda and Mace Windu couldn’t help but smile at the sight of their Jedi Knights reporting back home from war duty. After several months of battling Count Dooku’s Separatist droid army, Life Day has allowed the exhausted Jedi generals and commanders to come home. Even in a time of war, Life Day is a holiday the Jedi Order honored. For hundreds of years, Jedi brothers and sisters, Masters and Padawans, have celebrated with the usual gift giving and feasting. It is a time of reflection, joy, love, and peace. Given all the heavy losses felt during the last two years of the Clone Wars, the esteemed Jedi Masters knew how important the holiday break was for their friends.Furthermore, neither Master believed Dooku would dare strike within these next few days. If the purpose of the war was to prove the Separatist movement to be superior, then a direct strike to Coruscant would be unwise.

“It’s good to see everyone smile for once,” Mace exhaled, looking downward at Yoda.

“Yes, suffered enough, they all have,” Yoda agrees as fresh snow begins to fall from the cloudy grey sky above. “Enjoy this time, we must. Now, prepare for the youngling feast, I must go. Reunite with your Padawan you will, Master Windu?”

Mace lets out a chuckle, “Of course Master. That is once I finally settle on a gift for her and young Caleb Dume!”

The two then shared a laugh before parting ways.

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile down within the Temple’s main hall, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his former student Anakin Skywalker were engaged in yet another argument.

“For the last time Obi-wan, I’ll be the one to roast the tip yip! It was you who overcooked it!” Anakin huffed to which the bearded man calmly shook his head in response.

“Your memory fails you once more Anakin, for I recall it was you who forgot to baste the tip yip thus the result. Only you can accomplish ruining Ahsoka’s first Life Day dinner with us!” Obi-wan teased back.

“Ahsoka had a great time I’ll have you know, right Snips?” Anakin says turning to face his visibly annoyed Padawan.

“I had a much better time when you two weren’t constantly bickering like an old married couple!” Ahsoka answers with an eye roll, “So you two need to kiss and make up and figure something out before I…”

Ahsoka couldn’t finish her thought as a certain young woman came into view. In the distance, she sees the familiar silhouette of Barriss Offee. Barriss was walking alongside her Master Luminara Unduli, appearing to be laughing at something the older woman said. Since their first meeting during the second battle of Geonosis, the young Togruta woman has been fascinated by the Mirialan. 

Having been in the company of men for so long, it was refreshing to meet another student her gender. Though Barriss appeared to be more advanced in her Jedi training than Ahsoka, striking a friendship was easy. Barriss, the Jedi who memorized two hundred Geonosian tunnels to help destroy a droid factory and survive the torture of a mind controlling parasite, was just like her. Another child thrown into war, facing challenges no Padawan has faced in decades. Sure, Ahsoka has Anakin, Obi-wan, Captain Rex, and even Padme to turn to, but if anyone can understand her on a different level, it would be Barriss. 

Dependable, beautiful Barriss. The one that can guide Ahsoka through dangerous missions and make her feel warm inside? Feel as though all time has stopped and it was just Ahsoka and Barriss.  _ “What is wrong with me!?”  _ Ahsoka thought to herself before being thrusted back into reality by Anakin’s finger snapping.

“Uh, Snips? Are you in there?” asked Anakin.

Ahsoka blinks, “What?”

Confusion washes over Anakin, “You were just telling me and the old man here to “kiss and makeup and figure something out” and then you just stopped talking. Are you feeling alright?”

Ahsoka’s orange cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, “Uh, yeah I’m totally fine! Just tired I guess, but uh...seriously you two need to just forget about last year and think about what we’re doing this time around. Maybe we invite some other Jedi to help cook?”

Obi-wan smiles, “Master Unduli is actually a phenomenal cook if you can recall from last year. I was just thinking of having her and Barriss over for meal preparation as well as dinner. I’ll go ask her now!”

Ahsoka’s heart began to beat wildly in her chest at the mention of Barriss, “Wait, Obi-wan!”

Obi-wan cocks a brow up, “What is it Ahsoka? Are you sure you’re feeling alright, you sure are acting strange. Perhaps I’ll have Barriss have a look at-”

“NO!” Ahsoka shouts before making a run for it in the other direction.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin shouts back, running after her, leaving a dumbfounded Obi-wan behind.

“What did you do to make both of your Padawan’s run away Master Kenobi?” Luminara questions as she and Barriss approach the man.

“Honestly, I don’t have the slightest idea. Anakin and I were just trying to have a discussion with Ahsoka on our Life Day dinner, but she just acted strange.” Obi-wan replied, plucking his beard in thought.

“Maybe she’s not feeling well? I can go check on her if you’d like Master Kenobi.” Barriss suggests politely with a bow.

“Not to worry Miss Offee, Anakin will get to the bottom of things I have no doubt. Those two are truly meant for each other...but I appreciate the offer as I’m sure you’ve grown to be a gifted healer!” Obi-wan beamed at the bashful Mirialan teen.

Luminara grinned at her student as well, “Indeed, Barriss is on her way to becoming a greater Jedi than I could ever hope for. I’m very proud of her, she shall save countless lives with her gifts.”

“Masters, you are too kind…” Barriss mumbles to herself, shyly earning a nudge from Luminara.

“We speak the truth, my dear, it is okay to acknowledge your strengths. Why don’t you go ahead and get some rest, I’ll be right behind in a moment. I’ll make your favorite for dinner tonight?” Luminara proposed lovingly.

Barriss smiles, “That would be lovely Master. I’ll see you in a bit then, good day to you Master Kenobi. I hope Ahsoka is alright.”

“You’ll be the first to know if she’s in need of your services.” Obi-wan affirms with a bow.

Once Barriss turns to leave, Obi-wan quickly asks Luminara to help prepare the big meal which the woman happily accepts.

“I’ll be there first thing tomorrow, I take it you still have the tea I like?” Luminara winks.

“Darling, you know I do. Quinlan just needs to bring the liquor!” Obi-wan laughs before taking a moment to look into Luminara’s amethyst eyes that had that same twinkle to them from when they were younglings.

The pair just basked in each other’s presence for a moment more. For once, the two Jedi Masters could just be Obi-wan and Luminara. Had Quinlan Vos been there too, the trio would be complete. Life was so much simpler then. When the assignment of the day was stealing midnight treats from the kitchens and there was nothing to fear. Obi-wan quickly takes notice of a change in his dearest friend. The usually serene Jedi Master looked as if she was withholding something from him.

“Lumi?” Obi-wan probed gently, his face softening.

Luminara’s breath hitched, “Now there’s a name I haven’t heard in years…”

“Too long I’d say,” Obi-wan admitted with a tinge of guilt.

Luminara offered a small smile, “Perhaps you should say it more often then.”

With that, Luminara turned on her heel and walked in the direction of her and Barriss’s residence. Obi-wan watched from behind until she was out of sight. Not wanting to dwell on the emotions starting to bubble up inside, Obi-wan decides that now would be the best time to go gift shopping with Anakin and Ahsoka preoccupied.

______________________________________________________________________

“Ahsoka! Please stop!” Anakin pleaded as his Padawan rushed inside their personal residence. Within seconds Anakin managed to catch up and grip a flustered Ahsoka by the shoulders.

“Snips, breathe, it’s okay. We’re home now and it’s just us. You wanna to explain why you had me chase you all over the Temple?” 

Ahsoka took a moment to take a deep breath before answering, “I’m sorry Master, I’m afraid I can’t tell you.”

“What do you mean by that? Is there something wrong? Ahsoka, you know you can tell me anything right?” Anakin pressed, his worry deepening.

“Yes, but…” Ahsoka began to say before being cut off by the man.

“But what?! I get it if you need space or whatever, but I am not comfortable with you keeping secrets from me! Secrets that clearly get you upset!” Anakin interrupted, tightening his grip.

Without thinking Ahsoka blurts, “Oh you’re one to talk about secrets!”

Anakin immediately backs away, his jaw dropping to the floor. Ahsoka on the other hand slaps both hands over her mouth having unintentionally revealed something that she has kept buried for several months now. For what seemed like an eternity, master and apprentice locked eyes. The tension in the atmosphere could be cut with a lightsaber, the silence deafening.

“Anakin,” Ahsoka spoke first, her entire being deflating, “I’m so sorry, I should have not said that.”

Anakin closes his eyes, “Answer me this...what is it that you know? You believe I’m keeping something from you?”

Ahsoka plays with her hands nervously, her mind struggling to find the right words.

“Ahsoka, please answer me.” Anakin says in a very sad tone.

Tears began to spill onto the girl’s cheeks, “I know about you and Senator Amidala.”

Blue eyes snapped open at the confession, Anakin looked to his student, waiting for her to finish.

“You love her don’t you?” Ashoka gently asked.

“I do.” Anakin answers sitting down on the couch beside them.

“Master…”

“Ahsoka, please sit with me. There’s something I need to tell you.” Anakin commands softly, his expression unreadable. Ahsoka does as instructed and waits quietly for her mentor to speak.

“Ahsoka, I don’t need to know how you’ve come to find out and I’m not angry that you know. It’s just that what I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room. It has to stay between us, not even Obi-wan knows. As your Master, it is egregious of me to ask this much from you considering how much this goes against the Code. But once I say it, I’ll leave it up to you on whether you want to out me to the Council or Obi-wan. I’m not ashamed of it and I’ll gladly leave the Order. You deserve a Master that’s a better role model for you anyways.” Anakin smirks, glancing over to Ahsoka’s stunned expression.

With a sharp inhale, the Jedi confessed the biggest secret of his life aloud, “Senator Amidala and I are married, Ahsoka. I fell in love with Padme when I was a youngling and when I was still a Padawan, I told her how I felt and luckily she told me she loved me back. We married in secret on Naboo right after the first battle of Geonosis.”

Having expected another outburst from the Togruta, Anakin was surprised to feel Ahsoka’s hands take his.

“Oh, Anakin. How could I ever turn you in? Why do you think I’ve kept it to myself all this time? Because I can recognize that what you and Padme have is beautiful and sacred. If I wasn’t able to detect it in the Force, I can see from the way you two look at each other how much you love each other. It all makes sense now. I always found it odd how you and Obi-wan were close with a Senator when really, we as Jedi should only know the politicians by name!” Ahsoka explains sincerely, beaming at the now relieved Anakin.

With a laugh Anakin replies, “I promise you there’s a long story on how Padme and I came to be, but right now… I feel like I can breathe a little.”

“Jedi are encouraged to love, Master Yoda always reminded us that one of our greatest challenges as Jedi is to push through our emotions,” Ahsoka assures, causing her Master to roll his eyes and stand back up.

“Master Yoda says a lot of things Snips and he is wise, but that doesn’t mean he’s always right.”

Ahsoka did not know how to respond to the statement. Instead she allowed herself to think of Barriss again. A thought then hit Ahsoka like blaster fire,  _ “Have I fallen in love with Barriss like how Anakin fell in love with Padme?” _

“It’s Barriss, isn’t it? The reason why you were all shaken up?” Anakin says with sympathy.

Ahsoka puts her face into her hands, “Yes.”

“Do you love her?” 

“I don’t know!” Ahsoka sobbed, “Ever since I saved her from the parasite, I haven’t been able to stop thinking or dreaming of her! And Barriss is a girl, Anakin! I’m a girl! Is that even a thing?! Not only am I wrong for feeling this way towards another Jedi, but...I’m probably some abomination!”

Anakin quickly kneels before Ahsoka, pulling her hands away from her face, “Ahsoka, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not an abomination. Women can love women and men can love other men. It’s not commonly seen in the galaxy, but those relationships exist and they are just as valid and real as my marriage to Padme.”

Ahsoka sniffed, “Really? You’re not lying to me?”

Anakin sighs, thumbing away the tears, “Of course not Snips. I will never lie to you or hurt you in any way. I’ve had to keep quiet about my attachment for obvious reasons, but I swear, you have me.”

Ahsoka then throws her arms around her teacher for the first time, “Thank you…”

“Always.” Anakin affirms, reciprocating the embrace.

Upon breaking away from the hug, Anakin proceeded to listen to Ahsoka talk through her thoughts on Barriss and offered her insight. He told the teenager that she was experiencing an infatuation that could possibly turn into love, but only through spending time with the Mirialan will she know where their relationship stands.

“They say Life Day is one the more romantic times of the year, maybe with Barriss and Master Luminara over for dinner, you two can get closer. Why don’t you and I go gift shopping tomorrow after Obi-wan and I get the tree? I need to get Padme something anyways,” Anakin offered with a grin.

“How are you going to spend the holiday with her?” Ahsoka questions.

“Same as last year, I just sneak out a few hours after dinner and spend as much of the night with her as I can!” winked the married man.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice last year!” Ahsoka chuckles.

“Probably because you were helping Master Yoda out with the youngling celebration,” remembered Anakin as he started to make way to the front entrance of their home, “Since the old man is still out, I’m going to pay Padme a visit. I’m sure she’s wondering where I am since we’ve been called back.”

“Good idea.” nodded Ahsoka, feeling proud of her Master.

“So try to relax okay Snips? Meditate, watch a holo, whatever it helps. Just remember what I told you. Your feelings for Barriss are safe with me and you have my full support if you choose to pursue that path. Do what you will with your knowledge of Padme and I, just know that I’m on your side.” Anakin reassures.

“Master?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m on your side too.”

______________________________________________________________________

_ “What is wrong with me?” _ mused Luminara to herself as she tidied up after her meal with Barriss. All the woman could think of was Obi-wan ever since their recent encounter. The man just had to call her by her childhood nickname to bring back all the pent up feelings she’s kept under lock and key since her Padawan days. Besides her obvious standing as a Jedi, Luminara had to suppress her love for her oldest friend ever since Obi-wan professed his love with the Duchess of Mandalore.

Did break her heart in two? 

Yes.

Was she supportive and happy for her friend?

Yes.

Had Satine asked and Obi-wan left the Order, could she let go?

Yes.

Luminara just didn’t want to be in that position. It’s one thing to know how to let go, it’s another to want to. When she thought Barriss was going to die upon blowing up the droid factory, Lumiara was literally brought to her knees. Indeed, Luminara maintained her cool exterior for Skywalker, but on the inside she was praying to the Force for dear life to spare her prized pupil. Barriss became the daughter Luminara was never supposed to have. The Jedi Master would gladly lay her life down for her Padawan. Barriss could ask for a moon and Luminara would do everything in her power to fetch her said moon. 

It was a good thing Luminara has mastered masking her thoughts within the Force, otherwise she knew there would be some disgruntled senior Jedi that would reprimand her for her attachments. The highly respected Luminara Unduli didn’t fear much, but if she were to label one, she would admit that she is afraid of anyone knowing how deep her emotions ran. Her gift to Barriss will be the first step Luminara takes to opening herself up fully. Barriss is aware that her Master is proud of her and cares for her, but with this gift, her Padawan will be welcomed inside.

Now she just needs to think of what to get Obi-wan.

“Master?” called Barriss’s voice.

“Hmm?” was all Luminara could manage coming back down from her mind.

“You’ve been washing the same dish for a while now, would you like me to finish up here and you can lay down?” Barriss offers with a tinge of worry.

“Have I really?” Luminara laughed lightly, now feeling the fatigue catch up to her.

Barriss smiles and gently takes over so Luminara could dry her hands.

“We’ve had a long journey and it sounds like you’ll be cooking a lot tomorrow at Master Kenobi’s, you’ll need your rest. Besides you know it’s not good for your blood pressure to be overdoing it.” Barriss reminded gently.

Luminara puts a hand on her apprentice’s shoulder, “You worry too much my dear, thank you for finishing up here, I will start turning in for the night.”

“Your health and well being is important to me Master,” Barriss states matter of factly, “Would you like me to perform a treatment once I’m done here?”

“If you could do anything to alleviate the tension in my head and shoulders, I would love that.” Luminara accepts with a loving smile. She was truly grateful to have a Padawan that looked after her.

“Of course.” Barriss nods before returning to the remaining dishes. 

Once Luminara was out of earshot, the healer let out a long sigh. The war has truly taken its toll on her mentor and it hurt Barriss to see the woman she admires so much in pain. As a Jedi healer, she has been trained in both the physical medical arts and the psychological arts. Ever since the Clone wars have begun, Barriss has witnessed Luminara suffer many cycles of anxiety and depression. Behind closed doors, Barriss has to monitor her Master’s health and teach her some self care techniques she’s learned from her medical studies. It was the least Barriss could do for all the times Luminara has coached her through her panic attacks and nightmares. 

Barriss knows that the kind of relationship she shares with her Master is not one that would be praised to other Jedi, yet she has grown not to care. From what Barriss has been told, her birth parents left her on some Republic cruiser before she was discovered by the Order. She never expected to feel loved in the way Luminara did, but Barriss was grateful for it and she was not going to let anything get in the way of that. 

It has also come to the teen’s attention that Luminara seems to be putting a tight lid on something. Barriss felt it through their Force bond when her Master came home after speaking to Obi-wan. Oddly enough, Barriss got that same impression from Ahsoka earlier.

Ahsoka Tano.

Out of the all Padawan learners, Barriss has come to know, not one intrigued her as much as Ahsoka did. The Torguta had a fire that the Mirialan was attracted to. From their first meeting on Geonosis, Barriss was able to pick up that Ahsoka was her polar opposite. Ahsoka was more abrasive and loud, but she was creative and transparent. Whatever was on Ahsoka’s mind, it was written all over her face and Barriss admired that. Above all, Ahsoka has saved her life twice and Barriss will forever be grateful for that.

“But why save me?” Barriss mumbled to herself.

For as long as she could remember, Barriss has always been quick to accept death. It’s a mystery even to Luminara why the young woman was quick to doubt herself or feel deserving of negative consequence. In the short time Ahsoka has been with Barriss, the senior Padawan has openly accepted and even begged for her demise. Nonetheless, Ahsoka would hear none of it. 

As Barriss walked towards Luminara’s bedroom, the memory of Ahsoka holding her hand in their room on the medical station came to mind. The girl stopped in her tracks as she recalled how natural it felt having Ahsoka’s hand intertwined in hers. Barriss remembered how peaceful her friend looked, how pretty she was.

Barriss quickly shakes her head, _ “No! I cannot think of her like that!” _

Yet, the Mirialan would come to realize that once thoughts of Ahsoka came to mind, they are impossible to push aside. As much as Barriss enjoyed such thoughts, feelings of shame would overshadow them. Luminara has told Barriss long ago that being attracted to other women was nothing to be ashamed of. Her sexuality was not the issue here, it’s the matter of whom Barriss is attracted to. Ahsoka is not some random woman; she is a Jedi. A Jedi that has been trained to not love selfishly. A Jedi that is beloved by not only her Masters, but by her Clone brother in arms. Why would Ahsoka give anything of that up for her?


	2. A Jedi's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka go gift shopping, while Luminara, Obi-wan, and Quinlan prepare for the upcoming holiday meal. Barriss remembers her first lesson with her Master as she begins to doubt her chances of being with Ahsoka. Jedi are encouraged to love, but no amount of training can prepare one when they're hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter is in the books and I think you all are going to really like this one :) I had so much fun writing this and the next chapter is going to be the fluffiest one of them all. I may or may not include a fourth chapter after all depending on where my writing takes me ;) Should have the next chapter out tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support from the first installment, your comments make my day and make producing the work all the more fulfilling <3 Enjoy the read and I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D

Chapter Two: A Jedi’s Love 

_ 1 Day Before _

Ahsoka wakes up to the sound of Obi-wan and Anakin coming home from tree shopping. She quickly rubs her eyes and slides out of bed to greet them. Nothing could stop the wide smile on her face seeing her Masters standing side by side, looking at their handiwork with pride. The men outdid themselves this year with their pick of evergreen with the top of the tree just grazing the ceiling and the branches being full and lush.

“Morning Snips, what do you think of our tree?” Anakin asked with a grin.

Ahsoka claps her hands in excitement, “It’s perfect, I’m sure it will look even better once we put some lights on it!”

“Yes, I’m sure we’ll all be wanting to sleep out here tonight.” nodded Obi-wan who moved towards the kitchen, “Anakin, you want some more caf while I’m in here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there! Snips, would you like some?” Anakin offers to Ahsoka who nodded in response.

“Thank you Master.” Ahsoka says sitting herself down to admire the tree some more. Her mind reeled back to last year’s tree adventure where Obi-wan was insistent Ahsoka pick the right tree. Ahsoka’s lips curled upward, remembering how she purposefully picked the heaviest tree she could find to spite her Master for claiming to be “stronger than Obi-wan”. The comfortable silence was then broken by Anakin’s comment in the kitchen.

“I see you’re busting out the “special tea” there Master. Make sure to make some for your girlfriend too!” the young man teased.

“Anakin!” gasped Obi-wan, making Ahsoka laugh, “Not every woman I speak to is my girlfriend!”

“I never said all women, just certain women.” Anakin fired back as he walked back into the living area with two travel mugs of caf.

Obi-wan responds with a displeased sound as Ahsoka took her beverage from her Master’s outstretched hand..

“Might want to start getting dressed if we’re going to head to the stores before the crowds get crazy.” Anakin suggests.

Blushing, Ahsoka silently nods and walks back into her room to get dressed. A knock was then heard as Obi-wan sprinted to the door, “I got it!”

The front door then hissed open to reveal Luminara and Quinlan Vos. Anakin snickered as he observed his Master’s body language deflate at the sight of the man. Luminara mouthed “I’m sorry” to Obi-wan, having presumably seen his surprise.

“Hey there Obi! You weren’t expecting to invite Lumi over without me getting involved weren’t ya?” Quinlan goaded, slapping his old friend on the back, “What’s up Skywalker? Old man still giving you a hard time?”

Taking a sip from his mug Anakin chuckles, “That’s all he ever does!”

Obi-wan relaxes a bit hearing Luminara laugh at the men’s antics, “Well Quinlan, I just hope you intend to be useful in the kitchen and not start the party early.”

Quinlan waved a hand in Obi-wan’s direction, “Of course Obi, I just couldn’t believe that you’d have our dear Luminara slaving away all day so I tagged along as her prized taste tester! Besides Aayla and the troops are getting ready for a party tonight since we’ll be hanging with y’all tomorrow. So I’m not gonna slip any liquor in your drinks...yet”

Before Obi-wan could open his mouth, Luminara interjects, “Alright you two, wash your hands and let’s get to work. We’ve got plenty to do!”

“We do?” Obi-wan questions with perplexed expression to which Luminara just takes his hand and drags him back into the kitchen. 

Ahsoka returns to the scene with Anakin gesturing to leave. 

“I take it Obi-wan isn’t meant to have a peaceful morning?” Ahsoka says, shaking her head.

“Guess not!” Anakin laughs as the duo make their way out of the apartment.

______________________________________________________________________

Barriss Offee was at a loss. Finding the perfect gift for her Master has never been an easy task, but with Ahsoka now on the list of gift giving, the situation has become complicated. 

_ “I should have asked Master Kenobi or Skywalker for some inspiration. How in the name of the Force am I supposed to get Ahsoka the perfect gift?!” _

The Jedi healer can do many things; stitch a wound, bring a Clone back from the brink of death, and so much more. However, when it came to women, Barriss was clueless.

_ “Think Barriss. Ahsoka is a girl like you, what would you love to receive from Ahsoka as a Life Day present?”  _ the young woman thought to herself as her olive cheeks burned pink. In Barriss’s mind’s eye, a vision of Ahsoka kissing her underneath mistletoe came into view. Rapidly shaking her head to snap out of it, Barriss mentally slaps herself for wanting such a thing. 

_ “Damn it! You don’t even know if Ahsoka likes women like that, let alone you! Just get Master Luminara something and maybe it will click.” _

Barriss accepted the idea and continued her stroll through the busy main marketplace of Coruscant. She searched for the store that she knows her Master likes but would never admit it to anyone. Barriss settled on going to a high end jewelry store that sold expensive pieces to some of the wealthiest in the galaxy. Wanting such items was not encouraged by the Jedi, but Luminara is a woman all the same. What lady doesn’t fantasize about getting dressed up and looking pretty? Besides, Luminara is like a mother to her and she’s excelled at it from the very beginning. When Barriss met her Master for the first time at the age of twelve, Luminara gifted her with the very belt and cowl she wears on a daily basis. 

Barriss’s first lesson as a Padawan was not of lightsaber combat or meditation, rather it was one about unconditional love. A lesson Barriss will never forget.

**_Flashback_ **

Barriss opens the box her new Master Luminara gave her now that she’s settled into her new home. Much to the young girl’s embarrassment, tears began to well as she grabbed the heart shaped belt in one hand and her deep blue silk cowl. Luminara smiles at her apprentice’s reaction and raises Barriss’s chin to look her in the eye.

“My dearest Padawan, what is it?” Luminara asks warmly.

Barriss quickly wipes away her tears and bows respectfully, “I’m sorry my Master, I’m touched that you have given me such beautiful gifts even though we’ve just met!”

“Barriss, please look at me.” Luminara commands gently. Once Barriss does as instructed the older woman continues, “You do not need to thank me or apologize for crying. You are my Padawan and I’ve chosen you for reasons that one day I hope when you’re older you’ll come to understand. You’ve been raised in this Temple your whole life not knowing where you come from and who you represent, but that ends today. From this day forward, I will teach you everything I know about the Force, the way of the Jedi, and what it means to be a Mirialan woman. These gifts I’ve given you are possessions that I hope you will always carry with you in your lifetime as a Jedi. So wherever your journey takes you, you’ll have your roots to guide you. Do you understand Barriss?”

With the largest grin Barriss could muster, she puts the belt around her waist and ties her hood on before bowing once more, “I do, Master Luminara. I’m looking forward to learning from you and thank you for your kindness, I shall cherish these gifts forever!”

Luminara reciprocates her student’s bow before throwing her arms around Barriss into a tight embrace.

“You’re always welcome, my Padawan.”

**End Flashback**

Once inside the shop, Barriss searched for anything that reminded her of her Master. The Padawan knew that something subtle and small would be best. She didn’t want to get something that Luminara would be afraid of wearing around other colleagues. Whatever Barriss walked out with today needed to be personal.

A glimmer of violet light caught Barriss’s eye and it lead her to a glass display case of elegant bracelets. The one that Barriss fixated on was a small silver bracelet that had a large heart shaped amethyst stone surrounded by a halo of sapphires. Yes, this was the very thing the Padawan has searched for. The shade of the stones matched both her own eye color and her Master’s and the shape of the amethyst is a homage to the belt. 

“Barriss?” came the voice of Anakin Skywalker.

“Skywalker!” Barriss gasped, spinning around to meet the man’s amused expression, “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you there. Ahsoka and I were just doing some Life Day shopping for a special lady and I couldn’t help but notice your hood.” Anakin smiles motioning to her headdress. “So who ya shopping for?”

“My Master. I’ve noticed her eyeing this place every time we’ve been out and about so I figure why not get here something since we’re home for the holiday?” Barriss answers with a small smile. “Yourself?”

Anakin laughs, “Oh, I’m not here to buy personally, this was Ahsoka’s idea. Speaking of, I think I’ve lost her…Snips!”

The sound of someone exiting the store satisfied Anakin’s question as he continued to laugh. Barriss, on the other hand, was concerned.

“Did she run off on you again?” Barriss questions seriously.

“Yep! Looks like she may just hate my guts, she’s alright though. Ahsoka just secretly admires someone and that was the individual we were shopping for!” explained Anakin wiping a happy tear from his eye.

Barriss’s mind went blank and now stood with her mouth a little open, not knowing how to respond. Seeming to be just as pleased with her reaction, Anakin places a hand on Barriss’s shoulder, “No need to worry Barriss, I can assure you that this will all make sense tomorrow. I’m sure whatever you’re picking out for Master Luminara will be perfect, I’ll see you later then?”

Still completely dumbfounded, Barriss bows politely and calls for a store attendant to assist with her purchase.

_ “Ahsoka has a crush on someone? Someone she clearly doesn’t want me to know about? What do I do?!” _

______________________________________________________________________

“SKYGUY DON’T YOU EVER EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!” Ahsoka screams at Anakin, smacking him hard with their shopping bags. It wasn’t unlike her Master to tease her or pull her leg, but Ahsoka never anticipated him to embarrass her in front of someone she was trying to impress. “I should have NEVER told you!”

Dodging another incoming swing Anakin immediately put on a serious face, “Ahoska, I’m sorry. Maybe I went a little far there, but I swear I only approached Barriss to see if she happened to be shopping for you too!”

Ahsoka throws her hands up, “Why the hell would she be shopping for me?! She barely knows me and recently everytime I’m around her I make a fool of myself!”

“Ahsoka…”

“Just stop Anakin!” Ahsoka shouts, her voice beginning to crack, “Let’s just return the gift and go home and forget all about this, okay?”

Anakin then picks his feisty Padawan up and holds her tight, “Ahsoka, listen to me. There is no reason to get upset or to return what you’ve chosen for her. Just hear me out okay?”

Still furious, Ahsoka reluctantly nods her head causing Anakin to relax his grip.

“From what I know Barriss was in there to buy something for Luminara, but trust me when I say that she completely froze up the moment I mentioned that you secretly admire someone!”

Ahsoka facepalms, “What do you mean froze? Like in disgust?!”

“No Snips! From what I could sense, Barriss looked, I dunno, jealous?”

“Put me down, please?”

Anakin releases the Togruta down so that she can face him once more.

“I still don’t get what you’re saying Anakin. Barriss looked jealous?”

“Well I guess I shouldn’t say jealous, more like she seemed a little concerned? Look Ahsoka, I got the impression that Barriss may have feelings for you as well. I just didn’t stay long enough to know for sure.” Anakin elaborated with guilt in his eyes.

Ahsoka took a breath, “Okay… so I may just have a chance at this?”

Anakin nods, “Yeah, I think you do.”

Never having the ability to stay mad for long, Ahsoka smiles at her mentor, “I’ll take your word for it. Now we just gotta find something for you to give Padme, but damn it Skyguy if you pull another stunt like that ever again…”

“I won’t, I promise.” Anakin finishes for her as the pair begin to walk again towards the fashion end of the marketplace. 

“So what do you give a wife that can buy literally anything she wants?” asked Ahsoka with genuine curiosity.

“Oh, I hand make all my gifts to her, I lied about having to get something for her. I make things for her whenever we have downtime on missions, so I really just needed to get Obi-wan’s presents.” confessed Anakin, causing Ahsoka to frown.

“Why would you lie about that then?” Ahsoka groaned.

“Because I just really wanted to help you pick out something for Barriss and I figured you’d be more comfortable with the idea if I said I needed to look for Padme too,” Anakin clarified, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “ Padme loves it when I hand make something for her like the pendant I gave her when we first met on Tatooine. Ask her to show you that next time by the way.” 

Ahsoka accepts the explanation, “Helping me with Barriss really means that much to you?”

“Yes, Ahsoka. You are my Padawan and your happiness is my happiness. I won’t lie to you anymore, but I want you to know that you and Barriss will always have my support and I’d do anything to help.” Anakin comforted, looking uncharacteristically serene.

“Thanks Master, I don’t know what I’d do without you...tell me more about you and Padme please? Like what’s your happiest memories of her? requested Ahsoka, making Anakin’s cerulean eyes light up.

“Naboo.” Anakin begins, his voice growing soft, “I’m telling you Ahsoka, when we’re in Naboo, just the two of us...everything’s perfect. She’s not a Senator and I’m not a Jedi. I’m just Anakin and she’s just Padme. My happiest memories are there with her by my side. I sincerely hope that if Barriss does have feelings for you, that you two can find peace somewhere like Padme and I.”

Feeling touched by her Master’s sweet affirmation, Ahsoka hugs Anakin from the side, “That would be lovely and I’m so happy to hear that you and your wife have a sanctuary out there. I hope you two can return there when this damn war is over with! Can we invite Padme over for dinner tonight since she can’t come tomorrow?”

“Sure Snips, I can arrange that.”

______________________________________________________________________

Luminara hasn’t felt more complete having spent her day with two of the most important men in her life for so long, the woman could melt. Cooking for her Clone troopers and for Barriss warmed Luminara’s soul, but it was different with her two oldest friends. Obi-wan has always been and has been the most helpful in the kitchen. Luminara just simply gives the man direction and he follows them. Seeing Obi-wan in an apron hard at work dicing vegetables or seasoning meat, overwhelms the Mirialan to the point where she can’t make direct eye contact without her pulse quickening. 

Quinlan on the other hand, was her right hand taste tester and wingman when it came to her feelings for their bearded friend. Luminara’s love for Obi-wan has never been a secret to Quinlan. When Obi-wan was away with Qui-gon on missions, Luminara and Quinlan were often at the Temple at the same times and she would gush to the man and later his Padawan Aayla on her forbidden love. Neither would judge Luminara on her feelings rather they supported her and even held her as she cried about Satine. Thus, Quinlan always makes a point to tease Obi-wan whenever he can in hopes of bringing the two together. 

Just as Luminara finished putting the last of the baked items into the focus cooker, the comlink on her wrist went off. Seeing it was Barriss, Luminara excuses herself from the kitchens for a more private conversation, which leaves a determined Quinlan behind to interrogate Obi-wan.

“So Obi, what did you get our dear Lumi for Life Day?” 

Obi-wan scoffs at the question, “Why do you need to know that? Have you run out of ideas?”

Quinlan whips the dish towel in his hand at his friend and laughs, “Of course not! Lumi is top tier next to my Aayla of course. Just curious if the gift you’re giving your Mandolorian girlfriend is the same as Lumi’s.”

The playful expression on Obi-wan’s dissipated, “You think I send gifts to Satine? Quinlan, it’s been years since Satine and I have been together. You know being a Jedi is important to me, I’m nothing without the Order!”

Quinaln shrugs, “Yeah, but that still didn’t stop you from having an affair as a Padawan.”

“I was a teenager and how dare you assume that I was even sleeping around with her, I am a gentleman you know!” Obi-wan exclaimed hotly, not understanding where the conversation was going.

“Alright, take it easy Kenobi! I’m just messing with ya,” Quinlan admits before continuing, “What I’m getting at is that I hope you got Luminara something nice considering she’s prepped your entire meal for tomorrow.”

Obi-wan’s jaw slacked, “Of course… I’d never ask her to do anything for me without appreciation.”

“I know buddy. You’ve always been good with her, I’m sorry I just get protective when it comes to the women that matter most to me.” Quinlan apologizes, offering his signature smirk to which Obi-wan reciprocates.

“As do I. It was probably unwise of me and Anakin to go after Luminara on Geonosis. We ultimately didn’t have use for Poggle with the factory destroyed and she pleaded for me to leave her in the catacombs, but I couldn’t…” Obi-wan confesses with a fist to the kitchen table.

“You couldn’t accept the fact that she was willing to die having fulfilled her duty. How we as Jedi are supposed to think of the “greater good” rather than our own attachments.” Quinlan nods crossing his arms. “She’s always been like that though. Remember how she would say that if she were to die early, that she’d want an honorable end?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Obi-wan nods back, “Yes, I do. I don’t ever want that for her though. If I could be with her on every campaign, I would.”

Dark brown eyes dart to blue, “Have you thought of telling her that Obi? We are at war and it is Life Day...it could be our last Force knows, so why not?”

For the first time ever, the Jedi High Council member did not have a witty response to his friend’s question. There’s been a storm brewing inside Obi-wan since his invitation to Luminara yesterday. Obi-wan knew as a Jedi Master that he should meditate on his feelings and push through them, but he doesn’t want to. Perhaps Anakin was rubbing off on him a little, but Obi-wan wants nothing more than some alone time with Luminara Unduli.

“Quinlan…” Obi-wan exhales to which his companion stopped him.

“Say no more, it’s almost time for me to meet up with Aayla anyways. Just don’t do or say anything stupid. I’m gonna tell you what I tell any man that thinks they can date my Padawan; if she cries, your ass is mine.” Quinlan states firmly before exiting.

Obi-wan released a breath he didn’t know he was holding the moment Quinlan left the room. 

_ “Master Qui-gon, if you’re listening, what should I do?” _ Obi-wan internally prayed to his late teacher. Though the man didn’t have time to wait for an otherworldly answer as Luminara re-entered the kitchen.

“Sorry, Barriss was having some trouble with an errand. It looks like my work here is done until tomorrow if you need anything else?”

Obi-wan heard everything the woman said, yet all he could was stare at her. Luminara wasted no time breaking the silence.

“Obi-wan? Did you hear me?” 

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” blurted Obi-wan.

Luminara grips the countertop beside her, “What?”

Obi-wan then walks over to Luminara and takes her hands into his, “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? My treat, you pick the place and I’ll take you there. It’s the least I can do with all you’ve done today.”

Feeling as if someone just knocked the wind out of her, Luminara nearly fell onto Obi-wan, but the man was quick to catch her.

“Lumi, are you okay? Have I said something wrong?!” Obi-wan asks worriedly.

Luminara’s heart was going a mile a minute inside her chest and she feels as though she has finally gone delusional, but none of that stopped her from laughing.

“Oh Luminara, I’m so sorry! Let me sit you down and I’ll call Barriss. This is all my fault!” Obi-wan sputters as he instinctively picks the giggling woman up bridal style and heads for the couch in the living area.

“Obi-wan!” Luminara yells, halting the man in his tracks.

“What is it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“I would love to have dinner with you.”

“You do?!” Obi-wan breathed, every muscle in his body relaxing. Happiness rushing in his veins as he observed how beautiful Luminara looked to him at the moment.

“Yes! Or have I died and this is all some dream?” Luminara purred before the man leaned forward and kissed her. 

For Luminara, this was the moment she has dreamed countless times for years. For Obi-wan, this was the moment where everything in the galaxy felt alright. The storm inside him settled for his intuition was correct. Obi-wan Kenobi loves Luminara Unduli and his gift to her the next day will confirm it.

Coming up for air, Obi-wan whispers to his beloved, “Still think this is all a dream?”

Panting, Luminara shakes her head, “No.”

“Good.” Obi-wan smiles before laying his dearest friend down on the couch and locking lips once more. 

_ “Master Qui-gon forgive me, but I think I’m in love, really in love. Jedi Code be damned, but I love this woman. I've told Anakin in the past that I feel I am destined for infinite sadness, but now I think I can truly be happy.” _


	3. Twas the Night Before Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luminara and Obi-wan go on a date and discuss their future. Anakin and Ahsoka visit Padme, while Barriss prepares for the holidays at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! EEEEEE I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out, I think you guys are going to love it :3 I've decided to do another chapter after this one (which should be up by tomorrow) along with an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you all again for your continued love and support for this story, this is truly a work of love for me! Your comments are my everything :) Enjoy the read and I'll see you all in the next installment!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Bailey

Chapter Three: Twas the Night Before Life Day

_ The Night Before _

“Hey Obi-wan! We’re home and we were going to have dinner at Padme’s if you wanted to join!” Anakin calls out, entering their empty apartment. 

“Obi-wan?” Ahsoka tries, mirroring her Master’s frown at the silence. 

Anakin sets their shopping bags down and begins to search the home for any sign of their friend. 

“Master? You home?” 

“Wait! There’s a note on the table!” Ahsoka says excitedly, reaching for paper scribbled in Obi-wan’s handwriting.Within seconds Anakin joins beside her to read.

_ Going out for the evening, don’t wait up for me! _

_ Luminara and Quinlan were kind enough to help me put lights on our tree, so you two don’t need to worry, just remember to feed yourself and tuck yourselves into bed tonight. _

_ See you bright and early tomorrow morning! _

_ Obi-wan  _

“Well, well… this is interesting!” Anakin smirks with a raised brow.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Ahsoka, confused.

“I may be wrong, but I had to bet, I’d say our dear Obi-wan is either getting drunk and partying or he’s on a date!” Anakin shouts confidently.

“Anakin, this is Obi-wan we’re talking about! Who does he have the hots for besides that one lady from Mandalore?” Ahsoka fires back, shaking her head.

“Luminara!”

“LUMINARA!”

“The one and only!”

“Shut up!”

Anakin throws his hands up, “I’m serious! I’ve had my suspicions in the past when the old man and I were on a mission on Anison with her and Barriss, but it seems like as of yesterday, the spark has been ignited!”

Ahsoka falls back onto the sofa, her jaw dropping as she processes what the man has said. No doubt, the Padawan was in for quite the interesting week with shocking news being thrown in her face on the daily. Looking amused, Anakin chuckles and asks knowing full well what has his apprentice stunned.

“What have I done this time?”

“Y-you and…. B….B…”

“Barriss?” Anakin finishes, causing the teen’s heart to stop.

“YES!” Ahsoka blurts out, looking betrayed that she never knew such vital information.

Sitting down next to her, Anakin quickly tells Ahsoka the story of the mission that occurred right before his security assignment with Padme. He made sure to describe Barriss’s impressive lightsaber dance and Luminara’s sand performance in great detail to which Ahsoka clung onto every word as if it were oxygen. She laughed at the parts where Anakin felt Obi-wan was being flirtatious with the Mirialan Master and at the parts where Barriss outdid him in some fashion.

“In the end, Barriss and I left the mission as friends, which was nice since I didn’t know a lot of the other Padawans at the time.” Anakin concludes with a smile at the memory, pleased to see that Ahsoka enjoyed the tale.

“So that’s why you told them that it was great seeing them on Geonosis!” Ahsoka observed with a far off look.

Anakin nods, “Yeah, I genuinely like working alongside them. They’re a good team, not better than us of course, but they’re good people. You’ll see once we wrangle in that girlfriend of yours!”

Ahsoka blushes for what felt like the hundredth time, “We’ll see about that…”

Glancing at the chronometer on his wrist, the man stands back up, “We should start heading over to Padme’s place. We can take the gifts over and gift wrap them there, I’m sure the wife will get a kick out of what you’re getting Barriss!”

With an eye roll and a toss of a throw pillow the teen ended with a “Yeah, yeah. Less talky Skyguy and more walky, I’m starving!”

______________________________________________________________________

“Well hello there!” Obi-wan says to his reflection in one of the many mirrors in the restaurant he was waiting for Luminara in. Not wanting to be discovered by any of their Jedi colleagues, the couple decided it was best to dress up in formal wear in lieu of their normal dress. If there was one thing the ginger haired man prided himself with, it’s knowing how to look dashing when necessary and Force knew that he wanted to impress a very special lady. Tonight, Obi-wan opted for a classic all black suit and dress pants with an emerald colored button up shirt to match Luminara’s skin tone. His hair beard freshly washed and conditioned, soft to the touch, because the Jedi very much wanted his date to enjoy it. 

Having arrived a little early to their dinner reservation, Obi-wan allowed himself to enjoy the picturesque view of the Coruscanti skyline that can be seen from the dining room. Not knowing any discrete locations for them to dine, Obi-wan made a quick call to Padme who happily made the recommendation and reservation. The man made sure to have a floral arrangement sent to the Senator’s address to express his gratitude when he purchased Luminara’s corsage. Clenched in the Jedi Master’s right hand was a simple glass box that held a violet colored rose with white accent daisies. It has become Obi-wan’s mission to spoil and do anything to make Luminara feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. 

“She deserves this…I pray to the Force that she enjoys this.” Obi-wan thought aloud to himself before doing one last smell check on his choice of cologne.

“Obi-wan?” came Luminara’s voice.

The sight of her nearly caused Obi-wan to drop the box in his hand. Luminara was a sight to behold having traded her traditional Mirialan attire for a floor length aquamarine gown that sparkled against the rays of the setting suns. The off-shoulder sleeves and V-neckline showcased more of the woman’s olive skin than Obi-wan ever anticipated, his eyes daring not to linger at her breasts. Luminara’s long, wavy black hair cascaded down her back with no headdress to restrain it and her eyes and lips were lightly lined with makeup. Obi-wan mentally berated himself for neglecting himself of such beauty for so long.

“Luminara…” Obi-wan sputters, his mouth dry.

Luminara’s cheeks tinted pink at her date’s reaction, “Perhaps I’ve overdressed.”

Obi-wan immediately takes a hand, “No...Luminara, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m a damned fool for not appreciating it sooner.” Lifting the corsage into her view, Obi-wan softly asks, “May I?”

With happy tears welling in her eyes, Luminara nods, “Yes, oh Obi-wan, it’s perfect, you shouldn’t have!”

Obi-wan places a finger to her lips to which Luminara’s breath hitches, “My dear, you deserve the stars. It would be my honor and privilege to treat you this evening.”

The man then kneels down to attach the corsage to Luminara’s wrist. Once he finished, he placed a tender kiss on her hand before taking it into his and leading her to their table. Luminara is sure she has flatlined and come back to life multiple times in the short time she has spent with the love of her life.

As promised by Padme, the next few hours of their date was filled with incredible food, wine, and laughter over their discussions on childhood memories and Padawan training stories. Neither paid mind to the rising moons and dwindling crowds as one conversation flowed seamlessly into the next. It was only until their server alerted them to their approaching closing hour that Obi-wan walked over to Luminara and offered to take her home.

Upon returning to the Temple, Luminara leads Obi-wan to the gardens where they have spent many times as children and as adults together. Obi-wan grinned as she brought them to the tree that they along with Quinlan carved their initials into the bark when they were younglings.

“I remember that afternoon as if it were yesterday!” Obi-wan reminisced, planting himself in front of the tree, motioning for Luminara to sit in his lap. Luminara couldn’t control the soft moan that escaped her lips as Obi-wan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

“Darling, remember we could be seen.” Luminara reminded, her eyes darting to see if there were any onlookers.

Obi-wan sighs, “I wish we didn’t have to hide, this has been the best night of my life.”

Luminara whips her head around to meet Obi-wan’s gaze, “Do you really mean that?”

“I do,” Obi-wan professed, his hands cupping the Mirialan’s cheeks, “You make me feel alive, my dear. My whole life has been nothing but work and responsibility and while I love being a Jedi, all this fighting, all the death...it’s overwhelming. I’ve been on Anakin’s case for years on his infatuation with Senator Amidala but now….I understand. I now know what I want more than anything. A life with you, a life where we can spend all our days like this and not in secret. I know I must sound crazy, but Luminara Unduli I’m in love with you.”

Amethyst eyes widen as Luminara puts one hand over her mouth and the other over her pounding heart. Her body then starts to tremble with sobs threatening to take over. Obi-wan immediately pulls Luminara into a tight embrace, “Oh Lumi, I’m so sorry if I’ve upset you, are you okay?”

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to tell you how much I love you. Obi-wan, I have loved you for as long as I can remember and even when I thought Satine captured your heart, you still had mine even if we never came to be. I love you too Obi-wan Kenobi and I’d gladly run away with you, but we’re Jedi and we have our Padawans to think of.” Luminara confessed, tears running down her face, “I’m so sorry... your shirt!”

Raising her chin up, Obi-wan whispers, “Don’t you dare worry about the shirt. All I care about is you knowing that I am yours and whatever you need, all you have to do is ask. You’re right, we are Jed and we have Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss to think of, but when this war is over with, we can change things. Jedi used to marry in the past, I can bring it up to the Council in the future and if they reject it, then we’ll be together in secret.”

“We’d be living a lie then.” Luminara challenges, deflating.

“I know.” Obi-wan exhales, closing his eyes.

For a moment, the pair stayed silent as they reflected on their future. Both of their reputations made the situation challenging. Should their secret ever come to light, their Padawans would also be in jeopardy whether it be relentless judgement or worse, banishment from the Order. With a sharp inhale, Obi-wan was the first to speak up, “Luminara?”

“Yes?”

“If we were able to come forward with our relationship and spare our Padwan’s from any punishment, would you walk with me?” Obi-wan proposed, his blue eyes glowing with resolve.

Without hesitation, Luminara accepts the proposal with a kiss, “Wherever you go, I go.”

In one swift motion, Obi-wan stands back up with his now lover in his arms and asks with a wink, “My lady, shall we continue this celebration somewhere more private?”

“Master Kenobi, I thought you’d never ask...” Luminara purred, undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

______________________________________________________________________

“Padme...I...can’t breathe!” Ahsoka croaked as the Senator loosened her rib crushing hug.

“I forgot to mention that my wife has an obsession for romance.” Anakin sympathized, earning a look from his wife.

“Oh shush Ani! Between the two of us, you’re the hopeless romantic here!” Padme argued before smiling at Ahsoka, “Ahsoka, I am so excited for you! Barriss would be a fool to not love you the same way we do!”

“Who said anything about love?” mumbled Ahsoka, looking away from the couple.

“Snips, accepting you have a problem is the first step to recovery.” teased Anakin as he takes a sip from his martini.

“Whatever Skyguy!” 

“Anyway,” Padme interjects, “Let’s discuss how exactly our girl is going to present the gift!”

“I say I shove them both in a closet until they kiss!” Anakin jokes.

Ahsoka glares at the man, “You wouldn’t!”

Anakin leans in close to his student’s exasperated expression, “Oh yes, I would!”

“Ani, be nice!” Padme laughs.

“What? You’re telling me you wouldn’t kiss me if somebody shoved us in a closet?” Anakin smirked.

“No.” Padme says plainly.

“No?!” Anakin says dejectedly.

“Sorry love, it’s just not romantic.” Padme shrugged, winking at the now snickering teenager beside her.

Anakin dismisses the explanation with a wave, “So you’re telling me you have a better plan?”

His wife then pulls Ahsoka close, “Just follow your instincts and everything will fall into place. Regardless of whether Barriss likes women romantically or not if she is truly your friend, she will respect your feelings and cherish the gift.”

Ahsoka takes a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll take your word for it. It’s a shame you can’t be with us tomorrow.”

“Maybe one day we can spend the holiday together, but I’m enjoying this treat!” Padme replies, rising up from the sofa to give her husband a peck on the cheek, “I’m entrusting you Ahsoka to report to me if this one misbehaves!”

“What happens if I do misbehave?” Anakin asks slyly.

“Let’s just say you’d be sleeping on the floor instead.” winked the brunette who walked to the kitchen to check on their dinner.

“We’ll see about that!” the Jedi Knight gushed, picking the woman up and spinning her around.

“Ani!”

Ahsoka laughed at the pair, wondering if Barriss and herself can achieve that level of affection. She starts to see a vision of the Mirialan bowing before her just as she did when they first met only to hoist her up and twirl her around, the air filling up with the sound of Barriss’s laughter. Looking up at the twin moons glowing in the night sky, Ahsoka thinks of her love. Much like the moons above, her Barriss was breathtaking and mysterious. Closing her eyes, Ahsoka attempts to connect with her friend through the Force.

_ “Barriss...I really hope my Master hasn’t scared you away. You’ve been on my mind all day and I truly cannot wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, my dearest friend.” _

“Snips! Dinner’s ready!” yells Anakin from the next room.

“Coming Master!”

______________________________________________________________________

Barriss places both hands on her hips, feeling accomplished by her decorating of her and her Master’s living area.The pine tree before her glowed in white light, the color of peace, as Luminara would say. But Barriss didn’t stop there; she also draped the ceiling with blue tulle that also shimmered with white light and she placed traditional Mirialan holiday candles on their deity statues. Underneath the tree laid an assortment of wrapped gifts that the women will be giving to their friends the next day, which the Padawan took the liberty of wrapping since she didn’t want Luminara to stress over it, except for one small silver rectangular box that had her name on it.

Tracing a finger over the dainty handwriting that the girl knew to be her Masters, Barriss grew excited for the next morning. Life Day mornings were always the best with Luminara. Since her first Life Day celebration, Luminara would get up early to make Barriss’s favorite breakfast and tea before waking her up. Besides being a talented cook, Luminara was also a master gift giver, each coming with a letter, which quickly rubbed onto her Padawan. The sight of Luminara’s reactions to Barriss’s presents never fails to leave her speechless.

“I hope she loves the bracelet I got her, after what she’s had to put up with this year, she’s earned it.” Barriss says to the purple box that contained said bracelet before placing it under the tree next to Ahsoka’s present.

As if the universe knew she was thinking of Ahsoka, Barriss feels something familiar in the Force. It wasn’t a feeling like her Master’s presence, but something the teen couldn’t quite place. If she had to put words to it, it felt like she was being cloaked in sunlight, warm and inviting.

_ “Barriss…” _ came Ahsoka's voice, which nearly knocked Mirialan down to the floor.

“Ahsoka?!” Barriss shouts back as the sound of the front door hissing open forces her to turn around.

There stood a very happy and done up Luminara who beamed at her apprentice’s work, “My, my Barriss...you’ve done well! Everything alright?”

“Master...wow...where were you?” Barriss questioned, a wide grin forming on her face.

For the first time, Barriss witnesses her Master turn red, “Oh, I….I...listen Barriss.”

“You were with Master Kenobi!” Barriss exclaimed, running to embrace the stunned woman.

“How did you know that?!” Luminara hissed with embarrassment.

“Your thoughts betray you my Master. I knew you’ve been hiding something from me and I’m so happy to know that it wasn’t anything bad! My goodness, you’re in love!” Barriss chuckles, feeling her teacher’s accelerated heartbeat underneath her own.

Gripping the younger woman’s shoulders, Luminara pulls Barriss back with a completely serious expression, “Barriss, love I need you to listen to me very carefully.”

“Of course!”

With an inhale, Luminara confesses, “You’re right, Master Kenobi and I are in love. I’ve been harboring feelings for him since I was about your age, We just never acted on it for obvious reasons. I’m sorry I’ve been keeping this from you, I just don’t want to put you in a compromising position. I should be a role model to you and here I am dressing up like a normal woman and deceiving everyone. Darling, I am so sorry!”

“Don’t be silly Master! Why would you need to apologize to me? You deserve to be happy!” Barriss counters with sadness, seeing how guilty Luminara looked.

Taking her Padawan’s face in her hands, Luminara revealed, “As do you, my dear.”

Barriss’s eyes widened, “You know?”

“About Ahsoka? Yes, Barriss...I do. I’ve known since I went to check on you in the medical ward.” Luminara answers gently, feeling the girl tense up.

Before Barriss could ask, Luminara interrupts, “Your thoughts have betrayed you too. It’s alright my Padawan, your secret is safe with me and you have my full support.”

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Barriss whispers, “I love you so much, thank you.”

“I love you too Barriss. Let me shower and change and I make us some Hoth chocolate so we can talk some more?” Luminara offers with a kiss to the girl’s forehead.

“I would love that.” Barriss says feeling like the galaxy’s luckiest Padawan. 

  
  
  



	4. Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Day finally arrives. Anakin is proven to be a terrible gift giver, Ahsoka and Barriss finally confess their feelings for one another, and Obi-wan has a surprise for Luminara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter was a labor of love and I'm proud of how it turned out. I'm happy I was able to get it out before my real life job consumes me once more. An epilogue will be coming out within the week, I want to mention that I wrote this story with canon in mind...so you may want to bust out the tissues for the final chapter.
> 
> Anyhow, thank you all so much for making my holiday break so amazing with your loving comments and kudos! It means the world to me and I'm happy to see that I've made some new friends along the way producing this fic :3 I hope we continue to bring in more friends to keep the Kenduli/Barrisoka ship alive and well lol!
> 
> As always enjoy the read and I'll see you all in the next installment :) May the Force be with you and I can't wait to hear what you all think!
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> Bailey

Chapter Four: Life Day

“You’re joking.” Obi-wan says flatly, looking down onto Anakin’s gift to him.

“What?” asked Anakin, taken aback by the reaction.

Obi-wan lifts the sweater up for Ahsoka to see. The garment matched the one Anakin was wearing; it was a knitted red sweater with a green Jedi Order emblem on the front and on the back the word, “Master”, in green lettering. Anakin’s sweater had the word “Knight” on the back of his.

Ahsoka bursts out laughing, “Oh this is too good! You really outdid yourself Master with the matching sweaters!”

Obi-wan cracks a smile and laughs alongside the girl, the look on Anakin’s face priceless.

“I literally don’t understand what’s so funny here? Obi-wan loves sweaters and he loves to brag about being a Master so that’s what I went with!” Anakin explains, confused before shoving a box in his Padawan’s direction, “You probably should open this before you continue cackling!”

Ahsoka’s laughter turns into silence as she opens the present to reveal yet another sweater but with the word “Padawan” on the back, causing Obi-wan to laugh so hard that he falls to the floor. Anakin was far from amused.

“Oh really?! We’re gonna act like this? Let’s see how you like it Obi-wan, what did you get me?” Anakin sneers going underneath the tree in search of his present.

With Obi-wan still wheezing on the floor, Ahsoka attempts to smooth the situation over with a, “I actually think this was a very thoughtful gift, Master. I really do like it, thank you!”

“So you’re gonna wear it then today?” quipped Anakin enthusiastically.

“Not today…” trailed Ahsoka.

“What do you mean “not today””?” mimicked Anakin.

“Because I think your terrible gift would scare Barriss away!” pointed Obi-wan, finally settling down.

“You know?!” shouted Ahsoka and Anakin simultaneously.

“Of course I do! I know more about you two than you think! Never did I imagine I’d wind up with the two of the most hopeless Jedi the Order has ever seen!” Obi-wan scoffs, sitting back up in his chair.

“Says the man that was messing around with a certain Jedi Master last night! I bet you two got caught somewhere didn’t you?” Anakin argued while opening up his teacher’s gift.

With a smirk and a sip from his morning tea the senior Jedi replies with a, “I’ll have you know that Luminara and I are far sneakier than you will ever be my old friend! Besides how do you even know about us?”

Ahsoka speaks up, “Sorry Master, but Anakin couldn’t help but take note on how you were around Luminara yesterday morning and it’s not like you to just go out, so we were able to put the two and two together.”

“What the hell is this?!” Anakin shouts holding the two books up to the delighted Jedi Master, “A book of manners?! A flirtation guide? The hell are you getting at Obi-wan!”

Obi-wan shrugs, “What? I thought it’d be funny! Besides I thought Padme would appreciate conversations that aren’t always about how much you hate sand!”

Just as the young man was about to chuck the books at the older man, Obi-wan follows up with a, “Look again in the box, you’ll see your real gift from me there.”

Relaxing, Anakin peers back into the box to see an item he has not seen in years. Tears begin to fall onto the cover of an old blue journal that Anakin knew to be his mother’s personal journal. He looks to Obi-wan with a look of sheer happiness, “How did you? Why?”

Walking over to sit beside his former student, Obi-wan explains with sincerity, “You always talked about how your mother would write and how you would sneak into her room in the middle of the night to read the entries. From what I can recall, those memories meant so much to you and I know they still do, even more so now that she’s gone. It pains me to know that I couldn’t be there for you when she passed and that I haven’t always been the best of help when it comes to these things, so I reached out to the Lars family to see if they can have that delivered to Coruscant. They were kind enough to let me have it as well as another journal that was meant to be for you, look!”

Sure enough, Anakin picked up a gold colored journal that had his name engraved in it, no doubt by his mother.

“Now you can write your own stories for someone to pass on when you’re gone. Perhaps it can be tradition for our lineage, which is why I got a journal for Ahsoka as well” Obi-wan finishes looking at Ahsoka, who was already in tears seeing the two men in her life share a touching moment.

Anakin looks Obi-wan in the eye, “Thank you my Master. I’m truly grateful.”

Wrapping an arm around, Obi-wan says, “You’re welcome. I’m very proud of you Anakin, may you always remember that.”

“I’ll try.” winked Anakin before gesturing to Ahsoka, “Okay Snips, the old man here has spoiled one of your gifts, but let’s see what else you got. Mister Councilman here has his holy Council breakfast to go to soon!”

“Ha, ha. Maybe if you weren’t so reckless, you’d be partaking in it too.” Obi-wan responds sarcastically.

“Nah, Ahsoka is better company anyways and I can have as much caf as I want!” retorted Anakin.

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka interjects, “Will you two shut up already so that I can open these gifts!”

______________________________________________________________________

As expected, Barriss is awakened by the sound of her Master’s loving voice and the smell of the spices of the baked goods in the kitchen, “Happy Life Day Barriss, time to wake up!”

“Happy Life Day Master! I’ll be right there!” Barriss chirped happily, rubbing her eyes.

She then hurried into their living area and grinned at the sight of Luminara holding up the very box Barriss was admiring last night, “Thank you.”

“Open it!” Luminara commands happily, her eyes lighting up.

Barriss does as instructed and sees the usual handwritten note upon lifting the box top off. Smiling, Barriss begins to read to herself, keeping the paper down so Luminara could see her facial expressions.

_ My dearest Padawan, _

_ I want to start by saying how incredibly proud I am of you. We live in such a troubling time and yet, through it all, you never cease to amaze me with your bravery and determination. You’ve grown into a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. Thank you for allowing me to teach you. It’s an honor being the Master of the Order’s most gifted healer. _

_ When this is all over, you will be a Jedi Knight, ready to carry out our legacy. I want you to know that you are my strength Barriss. I go into battle with you on my mind. For as long as I shall breathe, I will always fight for a better future for my sweet girl. Barriss, I love you like a daughter I was never destined to have. I’m afraid I can’t help it. _

_ To commemorate my love to you, I took a piece of your kyber crystal and welded it together with a piece of my kyber crystal into a pendant that I hope you’ll carry with you. No matter what tomorrow brings, always remember that the Force shall guide us when we lose our way. Seek out the light when there is darkness and you will find me. Padawan of mine, the Force is strong with you. Never lose hope. _

_ Happy Life Day! _

_ Love always, _

_ Luminara _

Misty eyed, Barriss puts the letter aside to give way to the gorgeous blue-green crystal that hung from a chain of pure beskar. 

“I decided to go with beskar so that even in battle, it won’t break.” Luminara adds softly, a few tears escaping from her own eyes.

“Oh Master…” Barriss choked out, her body shaking with happy sobs, “This is the best gift I could ever ask for, I love you too...so, so much!”

Luminara kneels down before her student, “You’re welcome love, I meant every word in that letter. May I?”

Barriss then embraces her Master, allowing the older woman to rub soothing circles on her back, “Of course!”

“There...it’s perfect on you.” Luminara compliments after tying it around Barriss’s neck.

“It’s your turn now Master!” Barriss exclaims excitedly, grabbing her wrapped box.

Upon opening the box, Luminara quickly reads the note that laid on top of the bracelet;

_ Master Luminara, _

_ To the woman I’ve looked up to my whole life, I hope my gift to you takes you back to a simpler time. I know this may be unacceptable, but you’re the closest to a mother I’ll ever know. Without your guidance and your constant support, I wouldn’t be where I am today. Thank you for making me feel safe and loved even in a time of war. I love you my Master, forever and ever. I promise I’ll continue to make you proud! _

_ Happy Life Day! _

_ Your Padawan, _

_ Barriss _

Having recognized the bracelet from many days of window shopping, Luminara gasps, “Barriss! How did you know?! I’ve lost count on how many times I’ve been wanting this because it reminded me of you...us!”

Smiling, Barriss answers, “Because I observe such things. Master, there is no one more deserving of that bracelet than you.”

“But Barriss, the cost alone!” 

“Don’t worry about it!”

Luminara sighs before expressing her gratitude with multiple kisses on Barriss’s cheeks and forehead, “I shall wear it everyday, thank you darling!”

Both master and apprentice stayed still for a moment, allowing themselves to relish in the peace they felt in each other’s presence. 

______________________________________________________________________

Later in the afternoon, in the Kenobi/Skywalker residence, Quinlan was quick to put his old friend on the spot between Council members Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto as they began their pre-holiday dinner drinks.

“So our pal Obi here has a crush, guys! Would you like to know who it is?” slurred Quinlan making Obi-wan flush.

“No I don’t! Please don’t listen to him, he’s obviously had too much to drink and we haven’t eaten dinner yet!”countered Obi-wan with a shove.

“Master Vos, tell us something we don’t know! The entire Order is well aware of Master Kenobi’s effect on the ladies!” winked Kit, tilting his drink in the bearded man’s direction.

“Yes, I doubt we have the time to guess which lady holds our friend’s interest.” adds Shaak with a smirk.

“Everyone, start heading to the table! The tip yip is done and ready to be served!” announced Anakin, releasing Obi-wan from the uncomfortable conversation.

All the guests started walking towards the dining room except Ahsoka and Obi-wan who looked anxiously at their front door, hoping their Mirialan guests would arrive. Ahsoka began to shake nervously, instantly earning the man’s sympathy.

“Try to relax Ahsoka, I’m sure everything is alright. You look good by the way!” Obi-wan whispers to the nicely dressed Togruta.

With the help of Padme, Ahsoka was dressed in a maroon colored halter top, knee length party dress with black leggings and heeled booties. Adorned on her head was the gold crown complete with intricate rubies and pearls, Obi-wan gifted her earlier in the morning. To finish the look, the teenager went even as far applying red lipstick and light eye makeup. As much as Anakin would deny it, Ahsoka truly was growing into a beautiful young lady.

“Thanks Master, I wonder what’s taking them so long! I feel like i'm going to throw up!” Ahsoka groaned, putting a hand to her abdomen.

“Hey guys, what’s the hold up?” inquired Anakin.

“We’re waiting for Luminara and Barriss, think you can entertain our guests for a minute until they get here?” Obi-wan requests politely, hoping Anakin gets the gist.

Anakin nods, “Of course. Ahsoka, you’re alright, just breathe.”

Seconds later, a knock on the door causes Ahsoka to run, pushing the buttons so quickly, she nearly kisses the face of a surprised Barriss.

“Ah! Barriss! H-hey! Welcome!” Ahsoka sputters, making room for Luminara and Barriss to enter.

“Ahsoka.” Barriss bows, slowly removing her winter cloak, “Is there a place for me to set this down?” 

Ahsoka’s jaw slacks, seeing the wrapped item with her name on it, in Barriss’s hand, “Uh, yes! Of course! I’ll go put this in my room...you know for safekeeping!” Ahsoka rambles, making Barriss laugh.

“Sounds good, I’ll wait here for you.”

Ahsoka felt as if she could just die right then and there. Not having the strength to answer back, she jogs towards her bedroom,increasing the size of Barriss’s grin.

_ “Maybe I do have a chance after all...”  _ Barriss thinks to herself.

Meanwhile Obi-wan and Luminara were preoccupied with each other to notice the Padawan’s awkward exchange.

“Sorry we’re late, I lost track of time. Were you guys able to reheat everything alright? How’s the tip yip?” Luminara says in a hurry before being pulled in for a kiss, her body immediately relaxing into the man’s.

Breaking away Obi-wan assures, “Yes, everything is fine. I’m just so happy to see you, Happy Life Day! How are you?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Luminara chuckles, “Never better! Happy Life Day, my love...I think it’s best we start joining everyone else?”

“Yes, allow me to take you to your seat my lady.” Obi-wan nods, slapping the woman’s bottom.

“Obi-wan!” Luminara hisses, “Not now!”

“There she is! Come here!” Quinlan shouts, running to pick Luminara up before placing her in the empty seat next to his. Obi-wan crosses his arms, not pleased with the arrangement.

“Quinlan you took my spot!”

“Relax Kenobi, I saved the best seat in the house for you, right across from me!” teased Quinlan, ensuing another round of laughter from everyone around them.

On the opposite side of Quinlan, Aayla mumbles to her mentor, “Master, don’t go overboard!”

“Don’t worry, he’ll live and besides it’s not like he won’t be seeing more of her later!” winked Quinlan before getting slapped in the arm.

“Not at the table! I swear how did I turn out okay?” sighed Aayla.

Quinlan does nothing but smile at his former Padawan as he sits back down.

Finally, Ahsoka and Barriss take their respective seats and Anakin raises a champagne flute up, “Everyone, let’s take a moment to raise our glasses and toast for another year. We’ve been fortunate to have this time off from war to be together and I must say, never in my time as a Jedi have I felt closer to all of you. I want to take a moment to thank Master Luminara for preparing this delicious meal we’re about to eat and I’d like to speak on behalf of Obi-wan and my Padawan Ahsoka to thank everyone for coming...Happy Life Day and may the Force stay with us all!”

“Cheers!” everyone toasts, glasses clicking in the air before feasting. 

As dishes were being passed and tasted, Luminara was overwhelmed by the amount of compliments her cooking was receiving. Obi-wan slipped one foot out of his dress shoes to touch Luminara’s feet underneath the table in an attempt to comfort her. The Mirialan was more than happy to play along and mouthed the words “I love you” to her beloved when no one was looking.

At the end of the table, Barriss sends calming waves in the Force to Ahsoka, who was currently playing with her food more than eating it. Sensing what Barriss was doing, Ahsoka slowly makes eye contact.

“I’m sorry... I’m just not very hungry I guess.” Ahsoka says, causing Barriss to worry.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Barriss offers, placing a comforting hand over Ahsoka’s free one.

Ahsoka tenses, “Not here, I don’t.”

“We can go somewhere more private, no one is paying attention. I’m pretty sure your Master is about to start a drinking game.” Barriss hinted, gesturing with her head to Anakin, who was now pulling out a bottle of bourbon.

“Someone should stop him, my Master can’t handle his liquor, trust me.” laughs Ahsoka giving Barriss an idea.

“Watch this!” Barriss whispers, raising a hand up to screw the cap of the bottle tight enough to where Anakin struggled to get it open.

“Damn it! I can’t get it open!” whined Anakin to which Quinlan rushes to help.

“I’ve got you man, c’mon!” the muscled Jedi Master screams at the bottle that wasn’t budging against Barriss’s grip.

Ahsoka clasps both hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“Now that they’re distracted, we can go somewhere more quiet?” Barriss suggests.

Blushing Ahsoka nods her head, “Sure, my room is probably best.”

With that, the two exit the room, leaving the adults to their drinking games.

______________________________________________________________________

“So, has a lack of appetite always been an issue?” Barriss inquires, taking a seat at the foot of Ahsoka’s bed.

Playing with her hands Ahsoka shakes her head, “No, just today.”

“And why is that?”

For a minute Ahsoka doesn’t answer. Instead, she walks over to her desk and picks up the gift bag that has been haunting for the last twenty four hours. 

“I think we should open our gifts before I answer your question.” Ahsoka insists, handing her present over to the Mirialan.

“Alright, then.” Barriss accepts, “‘Here, open yours first.”

Ahsoka takes the gift box the Mirialan points to and opens it as instructed. Barriss clenches the bedspread as Ahsoka reads the title of the book that she now held in her hands, “ _ Across the Stars _ ?”

Blushing, Barriss quickly elaborates, “It’s my favorite book. It’s a love story.”

“A love story?” Ahsoka whispers, her fears beginning to melt away, “Barriss, I am flattered that you’ve gifted me with something so personal to you.”

Holding the book close to her chest, Ahsoka beams, “I love it Barriss...can you tell me what it’s about?”

Smiling, Barriss answers, “It’s about a warrior from who falls in love with the crowned princess of another planet. However, she is set to marry another. The warrior is then faced with a decision; to let her go and remain a hero or to fight to prove his love to her.”

Ahsoka holds the book tighter, “That sounds lovely.”

“Yes, it is.” Barriss admits.

“So do you imagine yourself as the warrior fighting for the princess?” Ahsoka asks, looking Barriss in the eye.

Heart beating fast, Barriss confesses, “Yes, I do.”

Squealing, Ahsoka tosses the gift bag to Barriss, “Your turn!”

With a raised brow, Barriss reaches into the bag and feels a small velvet square box on the bottom. Bringing it closer to her face, her hands start to tremble at her suspicions on what’s potentially inside. 

“Ahsoka…”

“Barriss…”

“Is it what I think this is?”

Ahsoka closes her eyes and slowly reopens them, “There’s only way to find out.”

The Togruta then steadies the Mirialan’s hands with one arm, while the other opens the box to reveal a white gold band with a pear shaped diamond in the center. Looking straight into Ahsoka’s eyes, Barriss gasps, “What is this?”

Taking a deep breath first, Ahsoka foreshadowed, “You know how Anakin approached you in the store and asked who you’re shopping for? And how did he mention that I was shopping for someone I admire?”

Like a Kamonian wave, relief washes over Barriss as she smiles brightly, “I’m the one you admire?”

With a nervous laugh, Ahsoka confirms by nodding her head, “Yes, Barriss...it’s you. Ever since the whole incident with the parasite, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. When I’m with you, I feel like I can breathe. You’re funny, smart, and beautiful and I want to know everything there is to know about you. But as a Jedi, I know I shouldn't be thinking of you this way, I don’t even know if you like girls… hello I didn’t even know I liked girls until you came into the picture! I guess what I’m trying to say is... Barriss, I like you. I really like you...alot and with our future being so unclear right now, I just had to get you something so that you know that there is someone outside your Master that cares a great deal about you!”

Pausing to take another breath, Ahsoka disclosed, “So I read up on Mirialan culture and saw that it is common practice to present a woman you like with a piece of jewelry as an offering, a promise. A promise that if you accept this ring...maybe one day it could mean something more. No hard feelings if you can’t accept, I can return it and find something else, but just know that I’ll always care about you.”

In a blink of an eye, Barriss leaps forward to kiss her orange friend before she could say another word. After a moment of surprise, Ahsoka deepens the kiss and picks the girl of her dreams up. Breaking away, Barriss tells Ahsoka lovingly, “You are the princess I’d fight for. You’ve saved my life twice now and for as long as this war shall persist, I will, in return, fight for your freedom… for us.”

Tearing up, Ahsoka laughs, “So does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?”

“Yes, Ahsoka. I’m all yours.” Barriss laughs back, kissing the tears away.

Throwing Barriss back onto the bed, Ahsoka starts to shower her new lover with kisses, “Best. Life Day. Ever!”

Only after several hours of kissing and exploring each other’s bodies did both women profess their love for each other. Luckily no one dared interrupted the happy couple, not even Anakin, who snuck away to be with his wife. In the early hours of the morning, Ahsoka and Barriss could be found asleep, curled up in each other’s arms. 

______________________________________________________________________

Long after the last of the dinner guests left, Obi-wan had asked Luminara to go for a walk up the higher levels of the Temple, where no one would be lurking. Unlike the night before, the gardens were teeming with younglings playing in the snow with Master Yoda supervising them. High up, the two could enjoy the sights and the sound of silence after spending hours listening to a drunk Quinlan almost outing their relationship multiple times. Had it not been for Anakin and Aayla,, the Jedi Masters would have undoubtedly been in serious trouble. 

Stopping to sit atop a balcony, Luminara looks to Obi-wan, “So why bring me here, my love?”

Obi-wan smiles, “So that I can properly give you your Life Day present in peace.”

“You should have told me that before we left, your gift is still in your apartment!” Luminara sighs, feeling ashamed.

Taking Luminara’s hands into his own, Obi-wan kneels before her, “Never mind about that. I’ll open it as soon as we get back, but I assure you that your reaction to your gift will be enough to satisfy me for a lifetime!”

Obi-wan then reaches into his coat pocket to pull out a little black box, “Before I open this, there’s something I’d like to say.”

“Okay.” Luminara nods, squeezing the man’s hand.

“I purchased this right after I asked you to help prepare our dinner. I left that conversation feeling extremely confused because there were alot of old emotions bubbling up inside me. Memories of our childhood, our time as Padawans, and even our dreadful mission on Geonosis. I didn’t realize at the time, that I was starting to see that I have fallen in love with you and that I have loved you for some time. Unfortunately, it took Quinlan of all people to smack some sense into me to do something about it!”

The two shared a laugh at the mention of their dear friend before Obi-wan continued, “So instinctively, I purchased this, not knowing why. I just knew I absolutely had to have it and that it belongs to you. In light of recent events, I now know why I got you this… so here goes nothing!”

Obi-wan tilts the box open to reveal a diamond engagement ring, “Luminara Unduli, I love you more than life itself. You are the light of my life. As children, you always looked after me, as Padawans you were patient with me when I was foolishly with another, and as Masters, you stayed by my side, going as far as to sacrifice yourself for my sake on Geonosis. I now see that I had to rescue you because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So when this war is over with and even though it may have to be a secret, I must ask you, will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy and marry me?”

With both hands over her mouth, Luminara rapidly shakes her head up and down, “YES! Yes, I will marry you!”

Laughing joyously, Obi-wan quickly sets the ring aside and twirls his bride to be up into the air, just like he used to do as younglings, before kissing her. Touching foreheads, Obi-wan adds, “I can get a chain to tie the ring around so you can wear in underneath your clothes if you’d like.”

“That’s sweet of you to offer, but I’d hate for it to get damaged. Not to mention the chance of someone seeing it.” Luminara points out.

“You’re right, better to keep it hidden.” Obi-wan concedes, “Regardless, now I really have something to look forward to when this is all over.”

“Indeed.” agreed Luminara, standing on her toes to peck her secret fiance on the cheek, “Shall we head back so that you can open my present? Maybe even make two mugs of my famous Hoth chocolate?”

“With the spices on top?” Obi-wan asks excitedly, slapping his hands together.

“That’d be the one!” chuckled Luminara, linking arms with Obi-wan once more.

Later, with a cup of Hoth chocolate in one hand and a book in another, Obi-wan tells Luminara that the day has been the best Life Day yet. Luminara gave Obi-wan new editions of his favorite books from years past, one of the titles being  _ Across the Stars _ , unbeknownst to Barriss and Ahsoka, who were asleep in the next room over. Until sleep overcame them, Obi-wan read the romance book aloud to Luminara, who was curled up next to him underneath the lit evergreen tree he and Anakin cut a few days prior. On the opposite side of the city, Anakin and Padme slowly dance together to their favorite songs in the apartment, discussing their own dreams for the future. 

As far as the Jedi were concerned, no force of evil could tear apart the love they felt for each other. On a holiday where all things that made life worth living were celebrated, all was calm, all was bright, all was well. 


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Life Day over, the Jedi make the most of their time together before being re-deployed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY! I cannot tell you how many times I have rewritten this chapter. Trust me when I say that the original ending I had planned for this story was tragic, but with the story being a cute, holiday fic, I decided to go in a happier direction which will lead into another series I plan to write in the near future (I have so many ideas and works in progress omg) so stay tuned for what's next. You can expect my version of a post Order 66 Barrisoka story (different from this AU) coming out very soon ;) I have so many exciting stories (Barrisoka and Kenduli of course) for you all to read and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts. One of my many hopes is that with the new year around the corner that my writing continues to be entertaining, but I wouldn't be producing without all the love and support I get from my readers.
> 
> So, happy holidays everyone! I love each and every single one of you <3 As always, I hope you enjoy the read and please, please, pleeeaaasseee leave a comment down below, they are crack to me hahahaha! May the Force be with you all <3

Epilogue 

_ 6 Days Later _

Ahsoka Tano never gets up early, ever, unless she absolutely has to. However, in light of recent events, the Togruta wouldn’t dare miss watching Barriss meditate in the early hours alongside Luminara. As far as Barriss knew, Ahsoka wakes up in time to join them for breakfast. Having little to no knowledge of how to court someone admittedly makes Ahsoka nervous. All the Padawan knew was that she wanted to be around her Mirialan girlfriend all the time, but also wanted to respect her time with Luminara. Thus, Ahsoka just uses the time to read the book Barriss gifted her from atop a tree, admiring the duo every so often. 

“So that’s where you go in the mornings!” exclaimed Obi-wan’s voice, causing Ahsoka to nearly fall from her seat.

Ahsoka slams her open book into her blushing face and groaned, “Master, please don’t do that!”

Obi-wan chuckled, “My apologies Ahsoka, I couldn’t help but wonder where you would be so early in the morning. Need a hand?”

Ahsoka jumps down to meet the Jedi Master face to face, “Well, you caught me. Thanks to Barriss I now read and find morning meditation interesting again.”

“More like, you find watching someone else meditating interesting.” winked Obi-wan.

“So what then!” Ahsoka sputters, flailing her arms upward.

Placing a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder, Obi-wan says with sincerity, “Ahsoka, I don’t mean to offend you, but you need to be a little more careful with your relationship with Barriss. It’s only a matter of time before everyone at the Temple knows your feelings. I understand how you feel, but we cannot forget our responsibility and duty as a Jedi. I’d hate to see you or Barriss in a compromising position.”

Feeling embarrassed, Ahsoka breaks eye contact, “I understand Obi-wan...this is all just so new to me and she’s all I can think about, especially since we’re set to leave on another mission tomorrow. Who knows when I’ll get to see her again?”

“Then I shall do my best to help you manage those feelings. Luckily for me, you’ll be a far easier student than Anakin!” Obi-wan jokes, pleased to see Ahsoka smile.

“Thank you, Master.” Ahsoka says with a bow.

“Why don’t we see if Master Unduli and Miss Offee would like to have breakfast with us?” proposed Obi-wan to which his grandpadawan agreed with a nod, “By the way, that book is my favorite.”

Hugging the book tightly to her chest Ahsoka nods, “Barriss said the same thing and it’s becoming my favorite too surprisingly.”

As the two made their way towards their favorite Mirialans, Obi-wan eased Ahsoka’s nerves by discussing the novel with her. That’s what Ahsoka loved about Obi-wan. Like Anakin, he may tease her and scold her, but in the end, Ahsoka can always count on Obi-wan to make her feel better. She thinks back to her early Padawan days where Obi-wan would treat her to a shake at Dex’s whenever she had a bad day or how he would tell her stories on the nights she couldn’t sleep. If Anakin is like a brother to her, then Obi-wan has become like a father to her. Regardless of what their future held, Ahsoka prays that Obi-wan remains a part of her life.

________________________________________

“What’s on your mind, my love?” asked Anakin as he brought their breakfast out onto their balcony, noticing the small frown on his wife’s face.

Padme quickly shakes her head, “Nothing, I’m just hungry.”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.” replied Anakin seriously.

Sighing, Padme looks to her husband and admits defeat, “There’s just something I’ve been thinking about for a while now and it’s a stupid, crazy idea. You’d probably laugh at me if I told you.”

“Padme, you know there is nothing you can say or do that can change how I feel about you. Tell me what’s wrong.” probed Anakin, taking a bite of his food.

After a moment of silence, Padme confesses, “I’ve been thinking about us having a family Ani.”

Anakin drops his utensils, “I’m sorry?”

“See, I told you it was crazy!” Padme faceplams, her cheeks turning pink.

“I didn’t say that.” Anakin defended, reaching across the table for Padme’s free hand, “You’re telling me you’d like to have a baby?”

“Maybe? I know we shouldn’t give who we are. I just hear all these stories from other senators having children and I can’t help but imagine myself as a mother.” Padme smiles.

“It’s hard enough having to hide our marriage.” Anakin exhaled. The idea of being a father or the fact that Padme would be open to carrying his child warmed his heart, but the fear of having to conceal more from the Order was overwhelming.

Padme bows her head, “I know. Let’s just talk about something else.”

“It’s not that I…” Anakin begins to explain before being cut off by his wife.

“Anakin, I know. It was just a thought, nothing more. Our duty to the Republic means a lot to us both and I never want to be the reason why you have to leave Obi-wan and Ahsoka behind.” Padme finishes firmly.

Not knowing what to say, Anakin just stares at the woman with a pained expression. 

“Please don’t look at me like that. I don’t want our last day together for who knows how long to be sad!” chided Padme with a small smile.

“Let’s just see what happens after we defeat the Separatists. Between me, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan maybe things can change.” offered Anakin.

“Obi-wan?” Padme questioned with a grin.

“Yeah, turns out Obi-wan has a heart after all!” laughed Anakin, “Who would have thought that the man threatening to expel me from the Order would be fooling around too.”

“Oh, Anakin! You know he cares about you and just doesn’t want you in any trouble. I don’t know how many times I have to remind you of that!” Padme lectured, her husband rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I’m more worried about Ahsoka forecasting her secret relationship to everyone. If she goes down, I go down too.” Anakin scoffs.

“You know better than anyone how to cope, you just need to teach her how and be there for her. She is only sixteen after all. One of these days, I’d like to meet these women!” Padme says excitedly as she moves to sit in her husband’s lap. “Tell me all about them, please?”

Kissing his wife on the lips, Anakin whispers, “Only after I make you a promise.”

“Promise?”

“Padme, when this war is over, I swear I will make you a mother. I want a family too and nothing would make me happier than to see my beautiful wife raising my child.” beamed Anakin, caressing the now very happy woman’s cheek, “I’ll give you the family you deserve.”

“I love you…” breathed Padme, pulling the man’s face in for another kiss. A fire ignited within Anakin. From the beginning of the war, the Jedi Knight fought valiantly with the goal of restoring peace for his wife. Now, Anakin vows to crush the droid armies and ultimately Dooku for a new purpose. One day soon, he will become the father he never got to have with Padme by his side. Breaking away from the kiss, Anakin looks down to the future mother with so much passion in his eyes, “Start thinking of names because I haven't been this serious about anything since I asked you to marry me.”

The senator didn’t have time to respond as Anakin hoisted her up and made a run back to their bedroom, “Anakin!”

_______________________________________

“Ahsoka?” Barriss asks as the couple walk from the mess hall.

“Yes?” quipped Ahsoka, doing her best to keep her emotions in check in public. When Quinlan and Aayla dragged Obi-wan and Luminara out to “celebrate something important”, Ahsoka was thrilled to finally have some alone time with her girlfriend.

“How would you feel about spending the night… with me in my quarters?” 

All of Ahsoka’s blood then rushed straight to her head, causing both her face and lekku to flush red. Not since Life Day have the two shared a bed and by the time Ahsoka awoke the next morning, Barriss was gone. Although the Mirialan explained that she only left in fear of getting trouble, the Togruta instantly craved more of Barriss. To feel her body pressed against her own, to taste her lips. Now, Barriss was granting a wish Ahsoka could never refuse.

Seeing the younger girl's reaction caused Barriss to laugh, “My goodness Ahsoka, at this rate I’m going to have to resuscitate you. I don’t think I’ve seen a Togruta blush so much!”

Thankfully, the pair arrived at the Unduli/Offee residence where Barriss quickly pulled a stuttering Ahsoka inside. Once the door shut, Barriss grips Ahsoka’s shoulders, “Breathe Ahsoka, I’m sorry I probably should have waited until we were somewhere private.” 

“You think so?” Ahsoka says sarcastically, breathing deeply as instructed.

“You know I always thought that between the two of us that I would be the one to have a heart attack every time you spoke to me!” Barriss teased, pulling Ahsoka in for a hug, “You are the more confident one after all.”

“Hey, have you forgotten who is training me? You have the literal queen of tranquility as your Master, of course you’re going to be the calmer one!” Ahsoka argued, feeling herself melt in Barriss’s arms.

Barriss shrugs, “That may be so, but believe me when I say that I’m not as calm as I seem.”

Ahsoka frowns, “What do you mean?”

Pulling away, Barriss walks to the kitchen, “Let’s just say that if it weren’t for my Master, you may not like me very much.”

“Barriss, you’re not making any sense. Why would I not like you?” Ahsoka asks, feeling confused by the sudden change in character.

With her eyes still focused on making tea, Barriss repeats, “Do you want to spend the night here?”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes, “Only if it means I get an actual answer to my question!”

Barriss sighs, “Of course it would. I’m sorry Ahsoka, my mind is just kind of all over the place with us being deployed tomorrow. All I know is that you, like my Master, make me feel calm and happy and I don’t know how long she’ll be gone and I’ve been dying to be alone with you again and I just want to make the most of it.”

Ahsoka was shocked to see tears pooling in Barriss’s eyes, “Oh Barriss… please don’t cry!”

Quickly wiping away the tears, Barriss reassures, “I’m fine really, I’m just proving the fact that I too struggle with my emotions at times. Just stay with me tonight?”

Orange hands quickly intertwined with green ones.

“I’ll go get my stuff right now, you’re not alone in this Barriss and you can tell me everything when I get back. I’m here for you, okay?”

Barriss nods and gives Ahsoka a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you…I’ll have tea waiting for you.”

________________________________________

“I don’t know how many times I’ve said this… but damn I’m so happy for you two… Lumi and Obi are finally together and they’re gonna get married… can you believe it Aayla?” slurred a very drunk Quinlan as his apprentice pushes a glass of water in his direction.

“About fifty times at this point Master. Will you please drink some water?” Aayla groaned. 

“I’m with Aayla, no more liquor for you.” Obi-wan adds, taking a sip from his own beverage.

With a hard slap on the back, Quinlan sneers, “Lighten up Kenobi, how can you be such a grump when you have the beautiful woman in the galaxy as a bride? Just don’t get her pregnant okay? I’m not ready to be an uncle yet!”

Luminara and Obi-wan both choked on their drinks as the two began to cough. Neither Aayla or Quinlan couldn’t resist laughing at the couple seeing how flustered they became.

“You two would make beautiful babies!” winked Aayla.

Finally composed Luminara blurts, “I hardly think now is the time to have a child! We can’t even be open about our marriage!”

“Lumi darling, for you I would gladly fist fight anyone on the Council so that you have all the happiness you deserve. I’m walking you down that aisle by the way, sorry not sorry Obi-wan!” Quinlan announces gleefully.

Pinching the bridge of his nose for the millionth time that afternoon, “As long as you don’t walk out with my wife, I’m fine with that.”

Luminara giggled at how annoyed her fiancé has become, squeezing his hand in comfort, “Quinlan, I’d be honored to have you walk me as long as you’re okay with sharing with Barriss.”

Feigning a look of hurt Quinlan gasps, “I wouldn’t dream of getting between you and Barriss. Just Obi-wan!”

“Oh for Force’s sake!” mumbled Obi-wan.

“Anyhow!” Aayla interjects, “We need to discuss details! Where would you two marry?”

Giving each other a look, Luminara and Obi-wan answer simultaneously, “We have no idea.”

“That’s a damn shame.” Quinlan smirks to his Padawan, “Guess it’s up to us Aayla to get this wedding up and running. I’m thinking… I don’t know… Geonosis, the place where Obi-wan finally got his head out of his ass!”

“NO!” cried Obi-wan, Luminara, and Aayla.

“Ha! Damn I love you guys, it’s so easy to get you all hot and bothered!” laughed Quinlan, tossing back another shot. 

Using the Force, the other three Jedi raised the pitcher of water off from the center of the table and tilted it to where its contents spilled onto Quinlan’s head.

“SHIT THAT’S COLD!” yelled Quinlan causing others from the cantina to glance over.

“I suppose I should ask for more water.” Obi-wan says smugly before motioning to the bartender.

Pulling on an arm, Aayla begins to guide the wet Jedi out of their booth, “Come on, Master, let’s get you dry! You two better have some wedding ideas by the time we get back!”

Once the two were alone, Obi-wan immediately pulled his bride to be in for a kiss.

“Obi-wan!” hissed Luminara, her eyes darting all over the bar in case one of their colleagues saw them.

“Relax love, we would have sensed their presence if there were others. Besides, I’ve been dying to kiss you since I first saw this morning. It should be a crime to look as good as you do.” Obi-wan reassures, bringing Luminara closer to him. “Where would you like to marry?”

Luminara shrugs, “I’m not sure honestly. I never thought I’d live to see the day where I would marry.”

“Did you ever dream about it? Marrying me?” Obi-wan whispers into the Mirialan’s ear, causing her to shiver.

“Yes.” Luminara whispered back, “More times than I can count.”

“Tell me all about them.” Obi-wan requests as he begins to kiss the woman’s neck with care.

“Obi-wan…” Luminara moaned, closing her eyes. 

“I bet you’re breathtaking in your gown, just as you were the other night…with a veil to match. Perhaps it is early morning or later in the evening when the suns are starting to set… I’m waiting for you at the end of the aisle, my hand outstretched to meet yours. You take my hand, but you’re trembling like a leaf. I hold onto your hands tightly to keep you grounded, my eyes never leaving yours. Neither of us hear a damn word the priest says but before we know it, we say “I do” and we kiss. I kiss you hard, you lose all control, and I catch you before you fall. Time stands still and it’s just you and I, husband and wife.”

Before the man could say another word, Luminara stops him with a passionate kiss of her own. The two then, as if they were a couple of teenagers, started to make out in their booth, causing both Quinlan’s and Aayla’s jaws to drop coming back from the refresher.

Clearing his throat, Quinlan asks, “So I take it that you two had a good discussion?”

Immediately pulling from each other, Luminara and Obi-wan looked at their beaming friends before bursting into laughter. For once, it felt good to just be free, to be them. As far as anyone in the cantina was concerned, they were just four good friends having drinks in celebration of a perfectly normal event. No strings attached.

________________________________________

With a change of clothes and a few toiletries in hand, Ahsoka arrives back at Barriss's home. The girl didn’t have to know as Barriss instantly opened the door.

“Hey you.” smiled Barriss.

“Hey…” Ahsoka smiles back, entering the apartment before anyone else saw. 

“Tea?” Barriss offers to which Ahsoka nods.

“Please, shall I put my things in your room?” asked Ahsoka as she admired the beautifully decorated apartment she didn’t take the time to notice before. Of course, she felt very much at home in the quarters she shared with Anakin and Obi-wan, yet the Mirialan household felt very welcoming and very  _ them. _

The walls adorned many holo photos of Luminara and Barriss through the years, some even had younger versions of Luminara, Obi-wan, Quinlan, and Anakin. As Ahsoka always imagined, not a thing was out of place. Not a speck of dust of any of the Mirialan deity statues and the home smelled clean and inviting. Barriss had a very peaceful home indeed. 

“Yes, down the hall, second door to your right!” instructed Barriss from the kitchen. 

No different than the rest of the home, Barriss’s room was simple and clean. In the center of the room laid one large comfy bed with the softest sheets Ahsoka has ever seen and many handmade throw pillows. Off to the right, was a massive bookcase full of books of many subjects, namely medical texts with a small vanity just a few feet away. Ahsoka was tempted to open the equally large wardrobe that was opposite the bookcase, curious to see its contents. She must’ve taken too much time observing her surrounding as Barriss could be heard giggling from the door, “Like what you see?”

“Uh, yes! You have a lovely home!” Ahsoka beamed, finally long dropping her belongings on the bench that was at the foot of the bed. 

“My Master always says that a clean, comfortable home was key to a Jedi’s success.” Barriss says, feeling prideful.

“Well she definitely knows what she’s talking about! Obi-wan and I can’t even get Anakin to put his dishes away!” Ahsoka jokes.

“Doesn’t surprise me. Luminara and I have stories to tell!” Barriss says handing Ahsoka her cup of tea.

“Do tell!” Ahsoka says, settling down next to Barriss on the bed. 

As requested, Barriss recounts tales of her early Padawan days where she and Anakin had training classes together and the infamous Anison mission. After Ahsoka had more of her fair share of laughs and comments, the couple spent the remainder of the afternoon watching holo movies cuddled in each other’s arms. For both girls, neither could deny how pleasant it was to just be teenage girls, teenage girls in love with the other.

Soon enough, night was beginning to fall, cueing Barriss to think of dinner plans.

“Not sure when Luminara will return but if you’d like I can prepare something for us while you change clothes?” 

“Okay!” Ahsoka replies excitedly, knowing she’ll have another good home cooked meal. The Togruta assumed that with Barriss being Luminara’s apprentice, that her cooking skills would most likely be on par

“Alright, I’ll get to it then.” winked Barriss, kissing Ahsoka on the cheek before getting off the bed.

Ditching her usual attire for a simple pink button up and shorts, Ahsoka makes a dash to the sweet smells coming from the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around Barriss’s waist, she asks, “Watcha makin?” 

“Just a simple recipe Luminara taught me, some Shakk meat, vegetables, and rice with a sweet sauce she created.” Barriss answers, remembering a younger version of herself watching her Master cook.

“Sounds perfect.” sighed Ahsoka, inhaling and cherishing the Mirialan’s scent knowing their time together was coming to a close soon.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Barriss whispers, her shoulders slumping. “This last week with you has been everything I needed.”

“I’m going to miss you too. Promise me you won’t be so quick to get yourself killed?” Ahsoka teased even though inside her heart breaks a little knowing how many times Barriss was too ready to die.

“Ha! Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Barriss laughs before her voice turned more serious, “Promise me you won’t let Skywalker get you killed? I know we’re not supposed to have attachments, but I honestly don’t know how I could go on without you.”

“Barriss, look at me.” Ahsoka commands firmly.

Barriss turns to look into Ahsoka’s eyes, waiting for her to speak.

“We will come out of this alive. I won’t let anyone or anything get in the way of being with you again. I’ll call you everyday the moment I’m free and I’ll stay with you every night if we’re at the Temple at the same time. Barriss, I love you. Please believe me when I say that.” Ahsoka pleads, tightening her hold on the Mirialan.

“I love you too Ahsoka and I do believe you. It’s me I’m worried about.” Barriss admits.

“You said that earlier, what do you mean?” questioned Ahsoka with a raised brow.

“What I mean is… I don’t know Ahsoka...sometimes I feel like there’s something wrong with me. There are moments where the thought of death is appealing to me seeing so much of it all around me and the thought of losing the people I care about haunts me. I have nightmares, sometimes panic attacks. I worry all the time even when I go into missions prepared. I can’t relax….I just haven’t been the same since this war has started and I swear sometimes I can still feel that parasite in my mind…” Barriss shivers, feeling her blood run cold at the memory. 

“Oh Barriss…”

“Ahsoka, what if I am dangerous? What if there’s something wrong with me mentally? I’m a healer and yet I can’t fix me, I can’t save every life I see in the battlefield…all this fear...this depression...I’m the perfect candidate for the dark side.” Barriss finishes with a bow of her head.

Ahsoka’s mind was swimming. She wondered how long Barriss had been suffering? Did the parasite leave behind an illness she’s unaware of? Does Luminara know of her Padawan’s pain? Would Barriss actually give herself up to the dark side?

“Does Luminara know about this?” Ahsoka blurts out,still processing Barriss’s words.

Barriss takes on a guilty expression, “Not exactly. She knows I’m struggling with something but I’m ashamed to bring it up. She’s a Jedi Master and a General, she has plenty of things to worry about and I’m sure the last thing she needs to know is that her Padawan is suffering or broken.”

“You are not broken!” Ahsoka yells with a finger jab to Barriss’s chest.

“Ahsoka…”

“No!” Ahsoka fired back, “Barriss, you’re not broken. I may not be a healer, but it sounds like you may be sick and you shouldn’t be hiding this from your Master. You have nothing to be ashamed of and I,we, will love you all the same. Because you mean so much to us, you’d be saying the same thing if it were me. Luminara loves you Barriss, you have to know that because I can tell from the way she talks about you and looks at you! I promise you that you would feel so much better telling her the truth because I vent to Anakin all the time!”

“She’s right Barriss.” came Obi-wan’s voice as he and Luminara entered the apartment. “We heard everything outside.”

A misty eyed Luminara embraced Barriss, her fingers running through her apprentice’s hair, “Oh sweetheart… it’s going to be okay….it’s going to be okay.”

As Barriss began to sob into Luminara’s chest, she looked over to Ahsoka, “Thank you so much Ahsoka for being here for Barriss. You are wise beyond your years, my dear.”

Feeling a little vulnerable having two Jedi Masters see her in her nightwear, Ahsoka bows respectfully, “Of course Master.”

Obi-wan wraps an arm around the Togruta, “Let’s give them a moment Ahsoka.”

The pair then walked themselves out into the outside balcony to give Luminara and Barriss the space they needed. While Obi-wan filled Ahsoka in on their afternoon with Quinlan and Aayla, Luminara continued to hold Barriss until the girl was out of tears to cry. As much as Luminara wanted to cry with her, she stayed strong holding onto her Padawan and whispering over and over again, “I’ve got you Barriss.” Only until Barriss finally calmed down did Luminara ask the question that’s been burning in her mind since she and Obi-wan arrived. 

“Barriss, why haven’t you told me how much you’ve been hurting?”

“Because I didn’t want to worry you, my Master.” Barriss sniffs, looking to meet Luminara’s gaze.

“Oh, my love… you still have so much to learn. I am your Master Barriss. It is not only my job to teach you, but it is my job to care for you. You are my entire world and if you’re in pain, I want to help. There is nothing wrong with asking for help my dear. I’m afraid you’ve been so caught up in helping others, including me, that you forgot the most important thing of all.” Luminara says softly, her thumbs padding away the last of the tears.

“What?” Barriss asks.

“Yourself. You can't help others if you forget to take care of yourself. Padawan of mine, we will get to the bottom of this and I will help you. As will Ahsoka and Obi-wan. I have yet to congratulate you on your relationship, I’m so proud of you Barriss. To open up your heart to another despite being afraid is worth another tattoo if you ask me!” winked Luminara with a kiss in the cheek. “I love you with my entire heart, never feel you have to hide...do you understand Barriss?”

Feeling more hopeful than ever before Barriss nods happily, “Yes, Master. I love you too and thank you… thank you for loving and accepting me.”

“You’re always welcome my Padawan.” says Luminara before looking at the food on the stove, “I hope you didn’t make one of our favorite meals without making enough for Obi-wan and I.”

With a bright smile, Barriss nods, “Of course I did Master, I’ll go fetch them.”

“And Barriss?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure you and Ahsoka don’t stay up too late!”

________________________________________

Later that evening after dinner and Obi-wan and Luminara retired for the night, Ahsoka made herself comfortable in Barriss’s bed. She couldn’t wait to see what Barriss wore to bed. A part of her hoped that Barriss would wear something tight fitting like her usual dress. Ahsoka would be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t love the way Barriss’s breasts look as if they were going to burst from the fabric. Fortunately for Ahsoka, Barriss met her expectations.

Not leaving a whole lot to the imagination, Barriss wore a transparent ivory colored kimono bathrobe that clung to the Mirialan’s curves. All the Togruta could do was stare and gulp as her desire to kiss every square inch of her girlfriend grew intense.

“Too much?” Barriss asks slyly as she pulls herself into bed.

“No….” Ahsoka breathed smiling, “If anything you could ditch the robe.”

“My Master is only a few doors down Ahsoka!” Barriss chuckles.

“So? We can be quiet!” argued Ahsoka as she pressed her body against Barriss.

“Okay, well there is one thing we have to cover first before we can play.” Barriss says with a finger raised.

“Name it.”

“You let me thank you for listening to me and not running away.”

Ahsoka squeezed Barriss’s hand and whispered into her ear, “I will never run from you, only towards you.Thank you for letting me in…. I’m sure Luminara was grateful too.”

Barriss nods, “She was. I’m very lucky to have you both.”

Ahsoka pecks a green cheek, “The feeling’s mutual. Now it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“What is it?”

“What is with you Mirialans and your ridiculously tight clothing? You have no idea how much I want to tear your clothes off when I see you sometimes especially when you arch your back. No wonder Obi-wan and I are enchanted!”

Grinning ear to ear, Barriss pulls the comforter over both of them before untying her robe and unbuttoning Ahsoka’s nightshirt. 

“ Says the girl who shows a lot of her gorgeous skin and muscle! But to answer your question, we wear it because we know you guys can’t resist.”

“Take me,” was all Ahsoka could utter before Barriss took the lead in giving her lover a night she won’t forget anytime soon. 

________________________________________

Amethyst eyes snapped open as Luminara sat straight up in bed, having been awakened by another nightmare involving her Padawan. Unbeknownst to Barriss, Luminara has had almost nightly visions of her apprentice turning to the dark side since Geonosis; the greatest fear of all Jedi Masters. The story is always the same. Luminara is in a position where she can’t assist while Barriss is tortured or being forced to commit heinous crimes. Yet this time, the vision was different. This time a figure cloaked in all black commands Barriss to kill her Master with her own lightsaber. The last thing Luminara could remember was saying “I’m so sorry”, before igniting the green blade and killing her. 

Looking over to see Obi-wan still asleep, Luminara slides out of bed and slips her nightdress back onto her naked body. She proceeds to walk to the kitchen, knowing that a calming cup of tea would lull her back to sleep. The kea kettle was just beginning to heat up when Obi-wan joined her.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Obi-wan whispered, not wanting to wake the Padawan’s up. 

Rubbing her eyes, Luminara confesses, “It was only a nightmare, no need to worry. You can go back to bed.”

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear Obi-wan says, “Tell me. You know I’m not a stranger to dealing with nightmares.”

With an exhale Luminara informs the man of her burden. Obi-wan, as usual, says nothing until after she’s finished.

“Sounds like all this fighting has pushed us all to our limits. I myself have been having similar visions but with Anakin instead of Barriss.”

Luminara’s eyes widened, “You’ve never told me that! How long?”

“For as long as I’ve had him to be perfectly honest with you...I’m sorry I haven’t told you.” Obi-wan apologized with a small smile.

Letting her hands to graze over her lover’s exposed chest, Luminara sighs, “You don’t have to apologize for that. Who am I to judge you?”

“My future wife.” Obi-wan reaffirms bringing Luminara into a tight hold. With a kiss to the crown of her head, Obi-wan continues, “You are my universe, my everything. Anything that is mine is yours.”

“I love you.” exhaled Luminara

“I love you too.”

Sensing the tea kettle to go off, Luminara quickly removes it from its heat source and pours them both a cup, “Here’s to us, my love.”

“Cheers!” Obi-wan says as they lightly clink cups. “So what are we to do? We are two Jedi Masters worried about dark forces taking our Padawan’s from us and we have a wedding to plan.”

With a shrug Luminara answers matter of factly, “We do everything we can to protect them and should the Sith dare dig their claws into either of them, we bring them home. We’d heal together as a family.”

Thinking back to what Aayla mentioned earlier in the day, “Speaking of family, how about those beautiful children you and I could make?”

Luminara puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, “One thing at a time love! We still have Anakin, Barriss, and Ahsoka to raise.”

“Perhaps…” Obi-wan says, setting both tea cups aside before picking Luminara up, “The moonlight looks especially nice tonight, dance with me. It’ll be good practice for our wedding.”

Luminara’s heart soared as she swayed with the love of her life. Her anxieties and worries melted away as she focused on Obi-wan’s angelic face. Should they ever have children, Luminara would love for them to take after their father.

“If we had a baby, I'd want him or she to look like you.” Luminara swooned, her cheeks tinting pink at how Obi-wan smiled at her.

“Nonsense, I’d want him or she to look like their mother. Especially the eyes, I’m bewitched by them.” Obi-wan replies before kissing her once more.

Upon breaking away from the kiss, Luminara proposes a new plan, “It’s settled then. We go off tomorrow with a vow to each other that no matter what happens to either ourselves or our Padawans, we will find each other, bring everyone home, and then we will marry and run away together. Then maybe we can talk about babies again.”

“Deal.” Obi-wan agrees, “Just don’t be thinking of wedding venues or baby names without me and no, we are not naming our son after Quinlan.”

Neither could hold back their laughter as they continued to hold and dance in a circle until they tired themselves out. As always, Obi-wan tucked Luminara in as an opportunity to worship her. To take her in before being light years away from each other. For Luminara, the Force was gracious enough to give her visions of a happier future with her loved ones.

________________________________________

The next morning Anakin couldn’t help but scoff at how difficult parting ways were for Obi-wan and Ahsoka. For years, the man has had to endure countless lectures and teasing whenever he and Padme had to part ways. Now, everyone else was getting a taste of their own medicine. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face Skyguy. Don’t act like you’re not upset you’re still not in bed with Padme!” Ahsoka mumbles with a punch in the arm.

“Relax Snips, it’s just nice to not be the only one suffering that’s all.” shrugged Anakin as their cruiser began to lift off.

“True, I do feel lighter despite all this. Where are we off to now?” asked Ahsoka.

“No clue, we’re just following Obi-wan.”

Ahsoka smiles up to her Master, “Life Day or not, good to know some things don’t change.”

Meanwhile down below, Barriss and Luminara look up to the cruisers above with sadness in their eyes. Neither expected the end of their holiday to end so bittersweet. Luminara breaks the silence with a hand to the younger woman’s shoulder, “We can do this Barriss, come love, we have much to discuss.”

“Yes Master.”

A week ago, no Jedi could have predicted how a single holiday would change their destinies forever. Now the stakes have never been higher. In a galaxy plagued by the shadow of the Sith, it is up to Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Luminara, and Barriss to protect the future they now crave. After all, Life Day is a time of rebirth, to celebrate all things that make life worth living. For today was a new day, a new beginning. 

_ To be continued in “Keepers of the Peace”. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
